The tale of a desert princess
by OfLightAndDark
Summary: A female Ryou is a poor servant and The thief king is captured by her masters guards. AU, Fem Ryou, Tendershipping Not good with summaries, please read and review and tell me what you think. Lemons and lime..! (WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY NEXT WEEK, I AM ALMOST DONE WITH NEXT CHAPTER)
1. Akefia

Chapter 1

She stepped carefully through the halls. Her feet made small taps as she walked along the dark dungeons and tried to ignore the horrible smell which was a mix of blood, dirt and sweat. She tugged the hood tighter around her bright hair and continued towards the cells in the back of the dungeon. Her bright eyes looked towards the end of the hallway and she was surprised when she suddenly heard the door slide open around the corner. She hit in-between the big wall decorations where her slim body could slide in with a bit of effort. She hit between the large stone figure and held her breath as the small company came to a halt. She peeked out between the small spaces and listened intensely. There were two muscular guards who were accompanied by the king's advisor.

"Well. Open it" he said rudely.

The guards complied and the heavy metal door slid open. Ryou let her eyes focus on the opening as she heard the sound of whips and rough beatings. At times a painful yell ripped through but after about twenty minutes there was silence again. She could hear there was talking in the room but could not make out the exact words. She held her breath again as she saw them exit the room. The adviser swore loudly and the guards following quietly. She saw them walk down the dark dungeon hall and made sure they were gone before she went to the door. She looked at it determined as she put the large plate down and began pulling at the large lock. She made it after a few pulls and managed to open it somehow quietly. She looked inside and the dungeon was almost completely dark, except a small beam which escaped though the wooden windows of the cellar. After placing the plate inside, she took the small torch from outside the cellar and moved it inwards before placing it in the holder on the wall. She looked around and had to hold her hands in front of her mouth as she finally eyed the prisoner.

Blood was everywhere around him, and he had been bruised across the arms legs, and naked upper body. His cheek was black and blue and blood leaked from his mouth. He seemed to be unconscious. He stirred and seemed to open his eyes. Ryou looked back at the open door and felt sweat run down her forehead as she ran to it and pushed it closed. She looked over at him again, and saw he was staring directly at her. She did not move. She did not dare. Even if he was sitting down she could not remember anyone with more terrifying eyes look at her. He glared at her then at the plate by her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a raspy voice. His shackles made a sound as he moved back against the wall.

"I…. don't know" she responded in a stupid voice.

"I thought you might want something to eat…" She continued as she bowed down to pick up the plate. She stood there still awaiting his permission to go closer. He was the king of thieves, and she knew he mastered dark powers.

He nodded at her, and she moved slowly and stopped a bit out of his reach. She looked at him again, feeling helpless under his gaze.

"Put it beside me" he said shortly, his breath ragged and blood dry on his lips. She did so, and Ryou felt ice in her stomach as she realized he could easily take her out since she was in his reach. However, all he did was look at her.

"You are different" he said suddenly, taking the young girl by surprise.

She kneeled a few feet away from him as he took the water first and drank it down. His lilac eyes looked at her as he put the large cup back down.

"What is your full name?" he asked as he took some bread.

"I am Ryou… I don't remember my family name though" she looked down in what resembled shame. He looked her over.

"You are troubled" he said biting another large chunk of bread. Ryou looked at him with blushing cheeks. She was troubled? What about himself?

"are you in pain?" she asked then, as she saw him flinch when he reached over to pick up a piece of fruit. She instinctively moved to his side and found herself touching his shoulder gently.

He looked at her with wild eyes and she pulled back slightly, a bit frightened at his reaction. Her eyes wandered to his ribs where blood was running down his side, some were made from whip marks others from being punched.

"What now…" he grunted. She pulled out some extra handkerchiefs she carried around. He looked at her skeptically.

"Can I?" she lifted the handkerchief towards him and he gave a small almost invisible nod. The blood quickly seeped into the handkerchief and she was terrified when it went onto her hand and began dripping to the cold floor.

He looked at her with a smirk.

"Don't pass out just yet!" he moved so she could see the blue and black bruises covering his chest and stomach area. Ryou felt sick to her stomach as she stood up holding her mouth. Her brown eyes looked down at him and she suddenly set of running out the cell closing the heavy metal door tightly.

The thief king raised an eyebrow and began laughing loudly at the girls odd behavior. She probably never even saw blood before. Damn sheltered woman. He finished the plate of food and looked towards the torch she had left burning. It did feel a bit nice to have some warmth in the usually cold cellar. But why in the world was she bringing him food? He groaned as he moved, his sore ribs complaining. About 20 minutes later, she returned carrying a lot of bandages and alcohol. He smirked.

"Now you are bringing me booze? It is almost like a resort" he smirked at her and then nodded to the plate.

"Thank you for the food" he looked at her with his blazing lilac eyes.

"you… are welcome…" she looked down at the fabric she was holding.

"I… am going to clean your wounds… is it okay?" she said in a soft voice. He looked at her with a strange gaze.

"Come closer" he said in a low demanding tone. She moved a bit closer, still a bit uncertain at his intentions if she got really close. She moved a bit more to him and he looked up at her from his spot on the ground. Ryou felt his eyes bore into hers, and she felt her body tremble.

"Is it okay?" she repeated. Her voice was weak.

He looked at her again, his eyes firm. "Closer"

She moved a bit further. Now she was within his arms reach and grasping the fabric tightly. The thief king looked at her, a small smirk on his lips.

"what is your name?" he let his arm which was not as damaged as his other slide around the girls back. Ryou stiffened. Even if he did not have weapons or much strength she knew he was dangerous.

"I just want to take care of your wounds… I was ordered too"

"That is a lie" he said in a plain voice. She looked at him with flushing cheeks.

"J-just let me help you please!" she said, feeling almost desperate.

He chuckled. "You are a strange one" he leaned back against the wall. Ryou kneeled beside him, and took a cloth which she wet with alcohol. She looked at him silently. He growled warningly.

"this..will hurt a bit.. but it will heal faster" she said silently. He made a small grunt before nodding.

"fine" she put the cloth on his fast first, on a large cut which went along his jawline, and he hissed loudly. Ryou carefully cleansed the cut.

"Why is a girl like you here?" he mumbled, as she cleaned his neck and shoulder as well.

She looked at him then at the cloth. "I was born here… I never asked that question really"

"I see… you are stuck here forever I suppose. I am sure your parents got some nice merchant husband ready for you when you get of age" he said with venom in his voice. When she did not respond he looked at her in wonder.

"I don't have any…parents… I was raised by the servants in the castle" she looked at him with her large brown eyes, making the thief king feel a bit uneasy suddenly. He looked down.

"Well, are you going to continue?" he raised his arm to show her a large whip mark. She shook her head and began cleansing it in silence. She noticed he was muscular, and that there were only scars beneath the fresh wound. She quickly got his wounds cleaned but left his other side of the face for last. She moved over and removed the blood which covered the lower face and was shocked when she uncovered a large old scar. She made a gasping sound and looked at him with widened eyes.

"What?" he mumbled. He touched his face. "oh.. this… haha..I got this when I was around twelve. The pharaoh's guards did it" he looked at her with his large lilac eyes. Ryou felt tears build in her eyes. She was not sure why… but she felt sorry for the thief king.

The thief king growled. "stop that" she looked at him and shook her head.

"I am sorry" she moved closer to him and finished cleansing his body of blood. She looked at the bruised stomach and chest. He smiled.

"You like what you see?" he smirked and winked and made Ryou turn beet red.

"No, of course not!" she yelled out making the thief king laugh loudly.

"You should see yourself… Ryou was it?" he asked in laughter.

"Y..yes…" she collected the things and the plate from earlier and stood up.

He looked at her with his scrutinizing look.

"why did you come here?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him. "I am not sure… I just felt like I had to.." she looked down.

He smirked at her.

"You are kind of… endearing, I might kill you last when I escape"

Ryou made a small sound as she tried to think of what to say.

"D-don't expect them to let you out anytime soon though"

"Who says I will be "let out"?" he winked at her, making the young girl shake a bit.

"I will go now…" she moved back towards the door and took the torch as she did so. She paused at the door and looked back.

"May I ask your name?"

He nodded. "I am Akefia, king of thieves, and Diabound's yielder"

She looked at him and then nodded.

"I will see you Akefia. Try not to move too much please" she added softly as she exited the cellar shutting the doors behind her lithe figure.


	2. Treasure

Ryou felt uneasy. She could not sleep. She kept thinking of the thief king. Her heart was beating fast and she heard the neighboring servant girls talk about him, as if he was some sort of god.

"I heard he is really strong and handsome" they giggled together and Ryou felt like rolling her eyes.

"He is from the deserts beyond the mountains is he not?" one asked and they all whine.

"He is said to have the most beautiful eye color in the world, I would not mind him stealing me away" one said in a mock seductive voice. Ryou strained her ears.

"It is said that he kills all the women he lays with" another commented "Like a black widow"

"Well that is the female who does it" another said dryly and with a soft laughter.

"You know what I mean" she grunted.

Ryou clenched her bed sheet. He did not seem like such a brute, but she supposed she was just being naïve as usual. When she had heard they had dragged him to the dungeons she just could not help but sneak in. she only saw him swiftly when he was dragged through the castles front gate. His hands tied in front of him and his lilac eyes a dark disturbing mattified color, probably due to exhaustion. She had watched him from afar, but instantly felt a strange sense of sympathy for him. Even though she knew he did steal and was not a kind person. Being a thief king did not mean he was the age of a king apparently. She estimated his age to be between 23 and 26. His sunburned skin was also a factor that made it hard to figure. She herself was pale as milk. She would probably always keep her youthful appearance. She looked over at the girls over her shoulder. She never really liked them. She was always pushed away when they were little, and the habit had stuck when she hit puberty she began to distance herself automatically. She sighed into her pillow and finally the elder servant maid came in to silence them. Silently thanked whatever god was willing to listen. Her brown eyes slid closed and she finally fell into a deep slumber.

Akefia smirked and looked towards the small crack in the window. "It won't be long now, good thing Diabound is a patient demon" he could hear the distant sound of hooves, and smirked.  
"Perfect"

Ryou was startled awake when she heard screams and running outside. She went out into the corridor and saw maidsrunning for their lives, as some masked men followed them. they wore ragged clothes and had tanned skin. She shook and was pulled back suddenly.

"What is happening?" the girls she shared room with whined.

"Thieves…" she whispered. The door was then kicked in and they all screamed in fear.

They fell to their knees begging and all the thieves laughed cruelly as they went around and pulled the young women out by their hair. Ryou fended one thief of with a broom she had close to her bed. she jumped onto her bed before smacking the wooden part on the side of the thiefs face.

He grunted angrily and his brown eyes became menacing as he pulled his long sable. She shook in fear and dropped the broom. He spoke in a strange language to his fellow thieves and she was surprised when they began conversing a bit casually it seemed. She then was grabbed by the arm and taken to the corridor, where he looked of into both directions. He seemed annoyed as he began walking. She struggled a bit and finally got herself released and began running in the opposite direction. He yelled something and she smashed hard into a muscular chest. She fell back on the ground. A large man stood before her. He was golden blonde and had kohl decorated eyes. He also had dashing lilac eyes.

He looked at her. His earrings shone in the dim light. He then looked back up at the thief who had let her run of. He yelled and seemed to swear and scold. She looked up still terrified when he suddenly yanked her up. he walked in long powerful strides, her shorter legs barely able to keep up. She whimpered when her arm began to hurt and he seemed to acknowledge that because he loosened his grip a little. He finally stopped when they reached a large door she had never seen before. She doubted she had ever been in that part of the castle. She looked at him In fright as he opened the door. She was pushed in and the door closed behind her. She looked around and saw she was in the kings treasure chamber. She moved slightly and was startled when she heard a low chuckle from the darkness she looked towards the other side of the large room and saw a large pile of jewelry, gems, gold, chests and other valuables. She then eyed Akefia. Sitting casually on the top. One leg dangling down as he regarded her. He wore a long red robe, she assumed he had taken from the kings chambers.

"W-what are you doing!?" she finally forced out the words she had tried to gather desperately.

"Is it not obvious? I am taking what I came for. You think I would be captured just for fun? My men followed me here"

Ryou felt herself shake. "You are going to kill us" Her voice was frail but at the same time cold.

He smiled and slid down the large mountain of valuables towards her. She stepped back.

He looked at her as he walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Well, I have second thoughts about you…" his hand tightened on her arm, making the young girl frightened, he was a strong man.

"You might prove… interesting" he leaned close and the skinny girl shook terribly

"Leave me be, please…" she said, uneasy and frightened. He moved forward and caught her by the arm.

"I think not…" he smirked and Ryou was terrified to see a cruel sheen in his darkened eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a harsh kiss. She stood still. She was trembling in his steel grasp.

"stop- stop!" she hit against his chest as he pulled her close. His rock-hard body scaring but also warm. He smiled as he put a hand over her mouth. He hushed her.

"I have to wait no matter what. But don't worry, it will be memorable" he winked and Ryou felt herself blush.

She pulled away and in that same moment more thieves broke into the treasure room.

"We are ready" the thief king said in a loud and clear voice, his face a strange mask of pride and thrill. Ryou felt nothing less of terrified. What would happen now?


	3. Capture

She struggled as he pulled her determined towards the gates of the castle. Her tiny frame was stubborn and eventually the thief king became annoyed and slung her onto his shoulder. Behind him were the thieves he commanded carrying all the gold they could manage. They were conversing in that strange language Ryou had never heard.

"P-put me down!" she kicked and yelled making the thief king groan annoyed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WIll MAKE YOU QUIET!" he yelled loudly as she kept protesting. She then shook and silenced. The surrounding thieves became completely quiet and merely followed their leader. Ryou got a sense they had a strong fear of Akefia. Ryou heard the door slam open and they exited to the gardens of the castle where another dozen of thieves were awaiting with their horses.

Ryou was dropped to the ground and landed on her butt then. Akefia swore a bit but gathered her again by pulling her up by the arm. Ryou looked at him and then remembered he was still injured. He looked focused as he commanded his fellow thieves to load the horses with the loot. Ryou looked up at him awkwardly, before tugging her arm away.

"I can stand on my own" she said annoyed and trying to hide her frightened face by looking away from the thief king. "Don't think of running off, you will regret it dearly" his voice was cold and rude as he released her arm. A young man came up to them. He looked like the one Ryou encountered earlier but he seemed more feminine looking.

"Great to have you back, leader!" he lead a large beautiful Arab horse up to them and gave the reins to the thief king.

"Great to be back Malik" he smirked and pulled the white horse close.

"And great to have my friend back" he put his forehead against the horses mule and the large animal seemed to recognize its owner. Ryou stepped back a bit from the powerful animal. It looked directly at her. Akefia smirked.

"I think River likes you" he made eye contact with the servant girl. She looked a bit uneasy. He looked to the company and yelled.

"We ride towards Cairo, we should make it within one week" the men almost howled as they mounted the horses and began riding to the exit of the castle, leaving behind a ravished and looted castle. Ryou dashed of towards one of the servant entrances when the hooves of the horses began moving.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Akefia soon caught up with her and took her by the neck before pushing her against the ground. He whistled and the horse strolled over to them. He pulled out a rope from one of the bags on the horse and bound Ryou's hands tightly in front of her. He slung her onto the horse, and winced when his wounds began aching. He mounted the horse and sat behind Ryou. Her small frame squirmed and he snarled warningly.

"Last warning: One more trick and I will leave you in the middle of the desert to die of thirst. Got it?"  
She nodded; her body was shaking under his. He leaned down his mouth to rest on her neck.

"good girl" she could feel his rough lips as they sucked on her neck.

"Stop that. Please" she trembled and he kicked the horse's flanks making Ryou scream as the large animal began galloping. She clung to him. Her tiny hands fisting the red robe as she tried to process what was going to happen to her

They rode for many hours, not until they reached the mountains and the sun had begun to set, did they set up camp. Ryou woke with a start as Akefia barked out orders from behind her. She looked up groggily. She could feel she was sunburned in the face and whimpered. Akefia went to a nearby tree and got down. He bound the horse to the tree and got some water for it as well. He looked up at the servant girl and saw she was frozen. Afraid to move and probably also too tired from the ride. She shook a bit and he held his hands out.

"Come down woman" he mumbled. She slid down and he caught her to his best ability, but his wounds were still complaining. She looked up at him. Her small figure shook and her face was reddened. He growled at the way her eye looked him over.

"My tent is set up over there. Go there while I meet with my men" he pointed to a lilac tent which was set up a bit away from the rest. It was greater in size and reflected his status as the leader. She nodded and moved slowly towards it her small feet wobbly from the ride. She entered then tent and looked around. There was a large sleeping mat and a lot of cushions with rich silk patterns a small table was placed by the middle of the tent where there was a pole which held the tents middle up. She sat down on a cushion and held herself as the tears came over her. She was away from everything she ever knew. And it shook her and terrified her.

An hour later, the tent door was opened and the thief king entered. Ryou looked up at him, her heart was beating very fast as they locked eyes.

"You are staying with us" he said, a little amusement in his voice.

"I don't want to, I want to go back" she said in a calm voice.

"Why is that? You did not fit in there" he stated as he took his robe of. She blushed fiercely but it was hard to notice because she was sunburned.

"Y-you don't know that" but he was right…

He walked over to a jar he had by the cushion mat he slept on. He took it and walked over to her. She looked at him curiously.

"This… is a balm that will help the sunburn" he said calmly as he took of the lid. She looked a bit insecurely at him. she did not move as he spread the balm on her cheeks and nose. She was surprised his movements were so calm and gentle but did not protest, as it seemed to sooth the burn.

"What… about yourself? I can see you are in pain…" she said softly. He held down his hand and looked at her a bit annoyed.

"It will be fine" he closed the jar again and walked over to the cushions. He took of the rest of his clothes and Ryou turned her eyes down at this. She was feeling as if she would explode from embarrassment. He looked over at her with a sadistic smile.

"Don't be shy now…"

"Will you kill me?" she asked then out of the blue. Her brown eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at him.

He looked at her with a blank look before he laughed loudly.

"you are even cuter than I had imagined" he bound a blanket around his waist and walked to her. She clutched her body tightly. Shaking as his large figure came closer. He stopped before her and kneeled beside her. She looked at him, her heart beating fast. He called her cute?

He looked at her calmly. Blazing eyes shining at her, and she had to admit it was a beautiful purple color.

"To answer your question… I don't think I will kill you…" he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I might bathe you though. You are dirty from the ride" he exposed his corner teeth as he smirked broadly,

Her body was also exhausted. But she did not dare fall asleep beside him. "I… will be okay…" she whispered. He looked unsatisfied at her. He took her by the arm and dragged her outside. She looked at him horrified as he dragged her in-between some trees and down a small path until they reached a spring. She stood there. Her servants dress was dirty and clung to her body because she had been sweating. She looked at him helpless.

"Bathe" he commanded as he folded his arms. She obeyed and took of her dress trying to cover up her skinny body. She kept her back to him and looked at the small spring. She entered it and felt that the temperature was bearable. Especially considering it was almost night time. She looked at him a bit uncertain. When he did not budge she began to clean herself slowly, her hair was being rinsed carefully when she heard him get in behind her. She froze when he grabbed her suddenly and pulled her towards his strong chest. She wanted to scream but she knew he could snap her neck so quickly. Besides who would come help her? She was just a servant. She gave out a choked sob but contained it then.

"Ryou" he leaned down to whisper and nip at her small ear.

"You are going to be with me for a while, and I want you to understand something…" his hand travelled to her stomach and up her chest. She shook when his strong hand end at her throat.

"You either obey me… or suffer" she whimpered when he strained his grip a bit.

"I happen to like you. You made a good impression on me" he groaned when he kissed her neck gently.

She felt her heart drop. "please stop"

He chuckled. His lilac eyes looked into hers as he turned her face.

"You will be begging for my touch soon, wait and see" he kissed her deeply, making the girl squirm and whimper loudly.

"I don't want to die" she whispered, as tears fell into the water below. He made a confused face.

He turned her towards himself and looked her In the eye. Ignoring her blushing face as she was exposed to him.

"You think I will kill you? I would have done that back at the castle If I wanted to, as I said… you spark my interest"

She fisted her hand, and he realized just how frightened she really was. Away from everything she ever knew. With 30 men around her she did not know at all. He groaned.

"finish up" he got out of the water, and for a strange reason Ryou hated the loss of his fingers on her small shoulders.

She look at him shyly as she stood in the water, that went about her hips.

"Get out" he growled. She shook her head.

"Please turn around" her voice was low. The thief king shook his head.

"Fine" he turned and heard her get out of the water to retrieve her dirty dress.

"Don't get it back on, there were some clothes in the loot, just wash it and hang it to dry" he command, and she did as he said. He looked back and saw her naked figure shining in the moonlight as she cleaned the boring dress she always wore. He looked at her as she put it to dry in a branch. She hit her body with her hands. She still wore her underdress, which was very thin in fabric.

He took her by the arm and pulled her close. She looked confused at him as he leaned down to sniff her.

"ok… that will do" he then pulled her back towards the tent her frail arm bruising in his grasp. They entered the tent together and he ordered her to stay and prepare a bit of food since he was hungry. She prepared some meat and bread which was in a bag they had stolen from the castles kitches. There was a tiny fireplace it could be prepared and Ryou almost felt as if she was back at the castle preparing a steak in the kitchen. She felt a tiny smile crawl onto her face. The thief king seemed to be a brute, but even if she feared him a little, he did not seem to want to harm her. Just yet…

******************************************************************************'

He dropped a lot of clothing before her and she looked surprised at him before looking back at the meat.

"Thank you" she said silently as she looked at the fabric pile.

"Don't mention it" he looked at her a bit uneasy at her sudden gratitude. He sat beside her, leaning in to smell the meat.

"it smells good" he reached for it, and Ryou instinctively gave his hand a small slap.

"careful!" she suddenly froze then. Realizing she just hit him.

"sorry.. reflex" he kissed her mouth then. Taking her of guard and pushing her down on the tent floor. She gasped when he caught her face and kissed her deeper. She whimpered as she felt him grab onto her hips and Akefia seemed to snap out of his sudden outburst then. He sat up and looked down at her.

"Reflex" he said shortly before attending the food again.

Ryou sat up, a bit shocked. She looked at the thief king who sat as if nothing happened. She gave him the food with shaky hands. He looked at her unimpressed.

"I think there is a nightgown over in the pile" he said then, looking of into the flames. She nodded.

"Get up and put it on" she did as he said and a few minutes later she stood by the fire.

He looked at her. "It looks nice on you" it was a flowing white gown and complimented her frame nicely.

She sat beside him a little insecure. He handed her a small dish with meat on it.

"eat" he commanded. She did. Her small hands were delicate and Akefia could not help but imagine them running across his chest and back. She was frail but she seemed very special to him. Her skin was really white, unlike anything he ever saw, and her hair was even brighter. She almost looked elfish to him. her profile was almost childish with a beautiful little nose, and pink lips.

He touched her cheek and she froze in his touch. He examined her skin, his body leaning in to hers. She looked at him a bit unsure of what he wanted and closed her eyes then.

"How old are you Ryou?" he brushed her hair back a bit. It was almost dry at this point.

"I, am not sure actually" her voice became low.

"Why is that?" he looked puzzled.

"Well. I was found by the castle servants, I was almost dead" her eyes became distant.

"I don't remember much myself but I know I walked for a long time" she held her hands clenched and Akefia looked at her with scrutinizing eyes. He was silent for long before he spoke again.

"You should sleep now… we both should" his voice was calm and he got up. He removed the clothing he still wore and crawled under the duvet that was on the large cushion he slept on. Ryou looked at him a bit confused. What should she do? She pulled the blanket that was around the small fire around her and when he did not seem to protest she lay down and her aching body seemed grateful that it could rest.


	4. Diabound

Ryou awoke in the middle of the night when she heard a groaning coming from where the thief king was sleeping. She looked insecurely though the darkness and the modest lighting the petroleum lamp was offering was not aiding her vision. She moved over to him, looking down at him awkwardly as he seemed to be in pain.

"Is something wrong?" she said in a small voice, afraid of startling him. He was facing in the opposite direction but she knew he had heard her since he stiffened.

"No. everything is fine" he mumbled. She noticed his voice was heavy and she kneeled beside him silently observing him.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Why did you not kill me" she asked in a low voice.

"I told you… you interest me…" he pushed himself up on an elbow. He reached for the bowl filled with water which was beside his cushion. He drank greedily and Ryou grew a bit concerned. He was drenched in sweat. His bright hair was clinging to his body and she realized he must have had a fever.

"Can you… please turn towards me?" she asked softly. He stiffened but then did as she required. His beautiful toned chest against her, and not to mention his face which had taken on a strange color, obscuring his usual beautiful tan.

"You… You are ill!" she said startled and moved herself towards him. he looked down at her annoyed.

"It is nothing" he grunted and gulped down the water. She looked at his wounds from the whippings which were evident on his chest and shoulders. They had a bit of a shady color and looked infected.

"We need to disinfect this" she said determined and he looked at her with an annoyed look..

"It will disappear"

"An infection can kill you, don't be so stubborn!" she almost yelled towards the last sentence. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before he grunted.

"What do you need?"

Apparently the thief king was used to getting injuries and he had an entire arsenal of herbs and bandages in a large bag in the tent. She looked into the bag and found what she needed. She disinfected and bounds his wounds. The open cuts had been scorched from the sunbeams and where almost closing up. he hissed when she treated each one with alcohol and bound it up. she noticed his face began to grow agitated.

"I am almost done" she said reassuringly. He seemed to be angered but at the same time pleased she was tending to his wounds. Ryou dared to look him in the eye a few times, and saw he was distant, almost as if his fever was blocking his mind out.

"Are you feeling okay?" He nodded.

She could feel his body temperature dropping drastically, and saw the figure of something appearing by the opening of the tent. It was a large figure. It was dark and demonic looking to the young girl. Ryou felt her heart beating loudly and looked at Akefia.

"What is that?" she shook in terror as it just stood still looking at them. Akefia lifted his head and looked at it.

"Diabound" he mumbled. She panicked when the creature stepped closer.

"GO AWAY" she yelled at the large form.

"He can't… he is a part of me" Akefia groaned in pain, as his body ached with fever. She looked at him whispering.

"This creature… lives in you?" her voice almost broke. Akefia shook his head.

"He follows me. Most people can't see him though; you are the first in many years"

"Will he hurt me?" she uttered silently.

He looked up at her "as long as you stay out of his way he won't" he smirked at her and she looked back at the creature. He seemed to fade out. She looked puzzled when he was gone again.

"He comes and goes, he can materialize if he wants to" he mumbled. Ryou bound his chest before closing the bag again. She shook a bit not understanding what was happening.

Akefia looked at her. "You can go sleep now" his voice was gruff and soon his eyes slid closed.

"Well… I actually… if you don't mind…" she had her hand beside his waist and he looked at her. He supposed she did not want to sleep alone if she knew a dark creature was wandering around the tent.

"You can sleep beside me" he said lowly.

She almost felt relieved but went to grab her blanket and lay back down a good few inches away from the thief king. He looked at her through his dark lilac eyes. She almost fell asleep instantly. Akefia saw she was shuddering a little and growled to himself. Stupid skinny girl, if she had more fat she would not be cold that easily. He was surprised she reacted so calmly to Diabound. He was quite intimidating. Even if he had been around since he was a child, he had only gotten used to him around puberty.

* * *

At dawn Ryou awoke as she felt a hand on her back. She was nuzzled up against Akefia's chest and it seemed his fever had gone down. She felt her senses kick in properly and realized she had to pull away from the thief king. His hand on her back tightened and she bit her lower lip.

"Please don't wake up" she whispered. He then opened one eye and looked at her.

"What's that?" he had his cheeky attitude back and she pulled back a bit.

"N-nothing, just… I wanted to make breakfast" she spurt out nervously.

"Is that so?" he pulled her tight against his body.

"I would rather want you for breakfast" his whisper was low and craving and Ryou felt nervous at the change in atmosphere.

"I-I -" she could not find her voice as he pulled her in to kiss her.

She protested a bit, and then he pulled back.

"You know… I think I might get good use of you" his hand slid up her thigh.

"You can cook, nurse, even entertain" he kissed her neck and she froze against him.

"I… really should make breakfast" she said lowly trying to ignore his ministrations on her neck.

Suddenly the sound of feet moving outside their tent, caught their attention and the thief king snapped his head quickly towards the entrance. He took his dagger from under his pillow and held a finger to Ryou's lips ordering her to be quiet. There was a dead silence as he sat up completely soundlessly, staring intensely at the tent door. Ryou could tell his entire body was tense and his ears seemed to sharpen.

"Who is there?" the voice was sharp and direct, and Ryou was glad she was not on the receiving end.

"It is me!" she recognized the voice of the boy who had given Akefia his horse the day before.

"Why the hell are you tiptoeing around for?" Akefia growled and threw a dagger at the fabric which pierced it perfectly. A small yelp came from outside.

"I was just trying to gather firewood for the campfire! Geez"

Akefia growled and then looked at Ryou.

"Get some clothes on, so my men won't assault you" he said coldly before getting up and dressing himself. His back turned to Ryou. she crawled to the pile of clothes and was grateful she had avoided getting overpowered by him. she dressed herself in simple white and purple clothes, covered her skin effectively from sun. she got up and stood before him. he nodded and touched her chin a bit, jerking her face to the side.

"Perfect" her skin had healed nicely overnight. He pulled up the hood around her face so it was also in shade.

"When we leave camp you wear this, crossing the mountains is rough" he said calmly before he turned and walked outside the tent. She followed timidly. When they came outside to the campsite, everyone was eating breakfast. They all looked to her and she looked down embarrassed. Akefia spoke to the men and Ryou was grateful he broke the awkward silence.

"The mountains will take a lot of our energy therefore we have to pack as much food as we can, not to mention water, stock up on everything and have everything packed within an hour" – he then turned to Ryou and looked at her before turning again.

"And this new addition is my possession, anyone who lays a hand upon her will get their head chopped off"

There was a grunt among the men and Ryou could not help but feel a bit relieved.

Once they were on River and ready to ride, Ryou leaned back against his chest and whispered silently.

"Thank you…" her voice was calm and the thief king leaned down.

"What was that" his voice was almost teasing to her.

"For what you said before, so they won't all.. You know…" she felt her cheeks grow red.

He chuckled loudly.

"As I said… you are mine… you are interesting" He felt her small back lean against him and smirked a bit. Once they got to the mountains she would beg him to keep her warm.


	5. Storm

Ryou clutched her clothes tighter around her, as she felt the cold hit her skin. She did not understand how the mountains could be so cold, even though they were not far up.

Her teeth began chattering and the thief king noticed. He mumbled something lowly before he reached into a bag which was below the girl. He pulled out a fine cashmere scarf and handed it to the girl. He ignored the looks he got from his men, and just focused on the road ahead. The mountain paths would be a challenge. They were heavy with all the gold in the bags.

"We are used to this, we can handle it" he said lowly urging her to put the scarf on.

She did and she looked at him gratefully. Once they reached the mountains left side a storm began to take shape. The larger blonde who Ryou had encountered back at the castle came up to the side of Akefia and they conversed lowly in their language.

She looked up to the skies and saw there were clouds gathering. She grew concerned as rain began to pour. The paths of the mountain would become muddy and slippery and the horses would not have a chance to stay stable.

Akefia seemed to understand there was a risk, especially since the paths were so narrow. Akefia ordered the men to stay in one line on the paths and they managed to get by without anyone sliding into the deep cliffs of the mountain. Ryou made the mistake of looking down into the dark. She was frightened yet fascinated.

She had never been of the castle grounds before, so the nature around her was a lot to take in. above them large eagles soared and made shrieking sounds. Ryou felt her hands fisting some of the mane of the large horse as she watched the skies changing into a more sinister color. Akefia looked upwards when he noticed her tension.

"This is not good" he said in a soft tone.

He yelled to the blonde from earlier and spoke to him.

"Mariku, tell the men we will search for a cave to take shelter in, the horses won't have a chance to stand on the paths if they get wet"

The blonde nodded and yelled orders to the men in the language Ryou did not understand.

"What language do you speak?" she asked softly after a few minutes. He looked down at her puzzled.

"Arabic, but we are multilingual most of us, however, among us, I am the best at your language" he leaned down to her ear and nibbled the top of it.

"Or do I fail miserably?" his voice was smooth as the silk she wore. She shook her head a bit.

"No… actually, you speak it pretty fluently; I can barely hear an accent" Her voice carried a little surprise but the thief king merely chuckled.

"Then you must teach me to perfect it" he reached around to touch below her navel and stroked the skin under the fabric. She shuddered a bit.

"I... don't like that…" she said in a soft voice. She squirmed and he leaned down to kiss her neck, his other hand tight on the reins of the horse.

"Please…" her small hands held onto his wrists as he travelled further south.

"You are really soft, little Ryou" his voice was in her ear and she shuddered when he reached into her undergarments. She leaned against him in protest, but was met with something hard against her bottom. She blushed fiercely and wished she was back home cleaning linens, and washing dishes. His rough hands began circling onto her most private place and she whimpered. Not understanding what was happening.

"Please, stop, please…" her tears fell and Akefia kissed her cheek.

"Make me" he whispered shortly.

Thunder then appeared above the group and Ryou was grateful that River panicked at the loud sound and began steeping on his back legs. Akefia swore loudly as her barely managed to calm down the large animal. Ryou held onto the animal's neck. Akefia looked back at his group of men, making sure all was well.

"Shit" he mumbled. Then he noticed there's a dent into the mountain which could be a cave. He rode towards it, then jumped off the horse and onto the ground. The rain was now pouring and they all knew they depended on shelter.

The cave was large enough to hold them all but not the horses. The company went inside carrying their tents, food, and water. Ryou stopped by the entrance and looked back outside at the horses which stood together in the rain.

Ryou felt her heart twist at this. She looked to the bags which were placed near the entrance and carried the tents. She went to them and picked the large thick fabric out. She looked at it, plotting. Akefia came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" his voice was cold. She looked up at him a little scared and embarrassed by what he had done to her earlier.

He stuck his fingers into his mouth almost as if reading her thoughts. "You taste even sweeter than you look"

She lowered her head and gathered the fabric.

"t-to answer your question…I want to make some shelter for the horses" she tried to distract herself from his look and aimed her eyes at the cave floor.

He laughed. "You pity animals? You are too kind for your own good" he pushed her up against the cave wall. "Much too kind" he kissed her lips roughly and licked her cheek.

"But do it if you must" he groaned into her ear. She felt the same hardness press against her abdomen and she whimpered loudly.

"I will be right here" he chuckled cruelly as he released her and she aimed to the cave entrance.

* * *

Akefia folded his arms and observed with a curious look. Malik walked up to him and looked at him curiously.

"What is she doing?"

"She wants to make a shelter" Akefia said calmly, watching as she clumsily fell onto the wet ground. He chuckled on the inside.

Malik looked at his leader with an amused expression.

"She sure is a strange one"

He looked defensively at Malik, the young man had been with his company for quite some time now, and he supposed he and Mariku were among the ones he considered his friends.

"I suppose I like strange" he mumbled as he kept observing the girl. He could not help but want to overpower her body and assault it but at the same time, he felt that he should wait with bedding her at least until they reached Cairo.

Akefia would be lying if he claimed he was not becoming slight happy with the girls company.

She saw there were to large rocks beside eachother and a lower one on the opposite side. She took one side of the tent and climbed the largest rock. She stuck the fabric in between some smaller rocks so the fabric would not loosen. Then she stretched it so it reached across creating a shield from the rain and was just able to shelter the horses from the weather.

She smiled and began to climb down again when she slipped and fell onto the ground, her ankle making a sickening sound at the impact. She wailed loudly in pain, her small body cramping together. Akefia rushed to her instantly, his eyes almost panicking.

"What did you do? You clumsy woman!" he yelled loudly at her making her wail even louder.

"I am sorry" she knew it was ridiculous to apologize, especially to him but she felt so overwhelmed with pain that logic was far away from her at that point.

He carried her into the cave, walking past his men and into the back of the cave, clearly showing he wanted privacy. After reaching some large boulders they settled beside a small pool which seemed to come from within the mountain itself. He placed her on a cusion which was against a boulder. He looked annoyed at her ankle when he kneeled beside her. She looked at him, pain in her large brown eyes.

"Karma truly is a bitch sometimes" he said lowly. He lifted her leg and she screamed as her ankle moved at a painful angle.

"Stop that!" she yelled in tears. He looked surprised at her outburst but looked back at her ankle as he grabbed it.

"It is broken" he stated.

"it hurts" she whimpered. She held her eyes in her palms, much like a child would do to shelter the reality.

He shook his head. He then grabbed her ankle and snapped it back in place quickly. She screamed again. She started hitting his head and shoulder, out of reflex but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the cushion.

"Easy, it is over now" she was not sure if he was trying to comfort her or just get her to shut up.

He was right. It did not hurt the same way. She looked down at her swollen ankle then.

"Better?" he mumbled.

She nodded calmly. "Y-yes" he then kissed her lips swiftly.

"Go to sleep, I will go dine with my men, I will bring food later"

She nodded and mumbled a silent "Thank you"

He walked away from her then, and she wondered why she felt a bit sad that he was leaving. It was not like she would miss him or anything.

here...


	6. Dandelion

I am so happy you guys enjoy this story! If I continue getting this much support I will also keep writing. You guys give me so much confidence J

Her eyes fluttered open as soon as the scent of food reached her nose drills. She looked up and saw Akefia sitting beside him, his legs crossed and his eyes gleaming in the little light that was emitting from his lantern. She looked up at him silently before sitting, a pain shooting up her leg. She bit her lip and she noticed her face was completely wetted from sweat.

"How… long did I sleep?"

"about 7 hours, there is a pretty bad storm outside, so it was good we found cover. And the horses are doing

well too" he added at the end, making the young girl smile.

"That is good" she looked back down at her ankle and noticed it had turned a blackish purple.

"I should wrap it" Akefia said then, calmly reaching for the large bag he had brought with him, he pulled out gaze and lifted her leg up carefully to rest on his thigh. She looked at him fascinated. He seemed to be almost normal at times. He looked up at her, his lilac eyes wearing a strange sheen.

"What is it?" she said in a small voice.

"I just wonder, why you would do that, get yourself injured for the sake of animals" he gently wrapped her small ankle and made sure the compression was tight.

She looked down. "Well I just don't like to see suffering I guess" she sounded a bit uncertain.

"Have you ever even been to the dungeons before?" he asked looking at her calmly.

She shook her head. "No. not until I went to see you" she leaned back against the cushion and looked back at him as he locked the gaze together and made a few tight knots.

"They could have killed you" she said calmly. "Were you never afraid?"

He shook his head. "I have been through worse" he placed some warm soup and a little bread in her hands.

"Eat it, Malik made it for you" he said lowly as he sat back on his hands watching her.

"Thank you…" she ate silently and looked over at him, she regarded his arms and chest, and noticed his wounds were almost gone.

"You heal quickly" she stated. He looked at her lazily. He sat beside her and pulled his lower garment up, and Ryou was afraid he would start flashing himself to her, but he merely showed of his upper thigh. He showed of A large scar which went from his upper knee to his hipbone. She almost lost her lower jar as she imagined how much blood he must have lost.

"I…that… is awful" she whispered and looked at him with pity.

He looked at her in surprise, and then he lowered his eyes.

"I carry all my scars with pride, they show my strength not my weakness" he looked out at the small pond in the cave. She looked at him before reaching out her hand and touching his wrist very lightly.

"Can I try something?" she said softly. He looked skeptical, then at her hand then up at her again.

He gave a little nod. She then reached forth and gave him a hug. A warm and kind hug, which contained something Akefia had not experienced for many years. It was almost a motherly hug. He felt his stomach tie into a knot when he pulled her to himself, her body small but warm against his. She gently held him, her hands stroking his neck slowly.

He felt a strange sensation at her touch. It was not just sexual, like it had been with other women. It was different. It reached deeper.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I should thank you for fixing my ankle" she nodded to her leg and he gave her a small smile missing the closure the girl had offered.

"You are welcome… now we are even I guess" his mouth clamped onto hers and she gave a muffled groan.

"W-why do you keep doing that?" she whispered, a bit overwhelmed.

"I find you attractive, and a little cute, and I am going to have a lot of fun with you, but not on this cold cave floor" He reached his hand into her top making her slap his hand annoyed.

"Stop it" she said a bit more silent than last time. She did not want to admit it but she was starting to enjoy the thief kings touch. Kisses rained down her face, and he moved to straddle her pushing her into the cushion. She gave a heavy breath and he smiled at her. His white hair framed his face in a wild manner. She could see something in his eyes, that made her uneasy but it also excited her. She cursed herself in the back of her mind. He would just get rid of her after using her after all. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Akefia pulled back a bit.

"What now? I have not even struck you" he chuckled at her crying.

Her brown eyes looked at him with a broken expression.

"But… you are playing with me" her voice was soft and she tugged at her hair nervously looking down at her thigh. He made a small unimpressed sound and sat down beside her.

"Well… If I did not like to play… you would be dead by now…" he smirked at her and watched her eyes widen.

"Relax. You take things too seriously…you might even be able to learn something from us thieves, try and enjoy what you see and experience life Ryou, there is much to learn" He moved to stand and looked down at her with a small smirk.

"We are leaving in the morning, make sure to stay warm, I don't want you to be sick as well as injured. It will slow us down" She gave a small nod.

The next morning they all made ready to leave and Ryo jumped around on her healthy foot trying to make her way along the cave wall. She stopped then resting her body. she never realized how dependent she was on having both her feet functional. She sighed as she stood a bit, regaining her balance. The smaller blonde named Malik came up to her.

"Do you need help Dandelion?" he asked as he stopped by her. She looked surprised at him, knowing the name was aimed at her.

"M-my name is Ryou" she noticed the golden blonde smiled. "Well. Do you need help?"

Ryou looked suspiciously at him. Did he want something in return? "Y-yes please" the young man hooked her arm around his neck and helped lead her towards the cave exit.

"Thank you for the food last night…" her voice was small but grateful.

He chuckled. "You are welcome… you are pretty scrawny so you should gain some weight, Akefia likes his women a bit robust" Ryou blushed fiercely and looked down.

Once they passed the exit Akefia eyed them and Ryou was sure she something like anger in his purple eyes. He strode towards the two and Ryou was yanked from the golden blonde quickly. He said something in a low but serious tone, unfortunately for Ryou it was in Arabic so she did not catch it. Akefia merely dragged her towards River.

Malik smiled at her. "See you around Dandelion" Ryou was a bit confused as she felt Akefia lift her and place her on Rivers back. He jumped up to sit behind her and they began riding in silence.

Akefia had a scowl on his lips and Ryou could sense his dark mood. They were both completely silent for hours before Akefia spoke.

"I don't want you to talk to Malik" He tightened his reins as he said it and Ryou merely nodded.

"Okay… I won't…" her voice was careful. He had apparently been bothered by Malik merely touching her.

"Good"

"But may I ask something?" she said softly.

"What?"

"Why did he call me Dandelion?"

"Because you look like one, we talked about it last night at the fire"

"How so?" she looked at him curiously.

"You hair… and you are pretty petite, you look like the wind will blow you away" he chuckled at the last part. She made a small frown. She was not sure she appreciated it that much.

She looked ahead and noticed a valley a bit off in the distance.

"How far is it until we reach your country?" she asked with a soft voice.

"A few more days if the terrain and weather does not bother us" she gave a small nod. Her hand reached down to caress the neck of the horse below them.

"He is a very calm horse"

"But powerful" he added. She leaned back a little her foot feeling heavy and throbbing.

"How long has he been with you?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well… about 4 years, he had been abused by the previous owner"

"So… you bought him?" she said in a hopeful voice.

"No. I killed the owner and stole the horses" He said coldly.

Ryou looked a bit surprised but not shocked. She supposed Akefia had his own sense of justice.

"He was a prick anyway" he added casually. Ryou leaned back a little. Looking at the bright sky, she determined it was very pretty indeed. Maybe Akefia was right. Maybe she did have some things she could learn.


	7. The Golden Ring

She moved a bit uneasy against Akefia's chest, her body becoming colder by the minute.

"Try and sleep" the larger of the two whispered. She shuddered and closed her eyes once more.

They rode pass a hill that seemed to be inhabited by people. After a few minutes of passing the hill Malik rode up beside the thief king. Ryou awoke but decided to fake sleep since she did not want attention from either of the males.

"Akefia! We have to stop at that village; the men are tired and cold. The temperature does not usually get this low and if we don't get warmer clothes…" his eyes lingered on the young girl. "It could get consequences"

"Fine, get the men ready to raid"

"But… they don't have anything of value" Malik said in a low voice. The thief king growled warningly at the younger.

"Are you opposing me?"

"N-no…" he looked down at the snow swiftly before turning to the rest of the men.

Ryou looked up at him. "You don't mean that do you?" her voice was little and Akefia cursed her for having the deepest of brownest eyes, as she looked at him in disappointment.

"Of course I do" his voice was snappy and angry and the young girl cowered.

They raided the village, but to their surprise it was already emptied. There were some bodies here and there, and a few scorched houses but other than that, it almost seemed as if it had been abandoned very suddenly.

"Dandelion… I mean Ryou" Akefia said. "Stay close by"

Ryou supported herself up against a wall as she entered a small hut looking for clothes she could possibly fit. She went through a few cupboards, feeling pretty guilty about taking others belongings but also she knew her body needed warmth. She supported herself against a small chair and fell back onto the hard floor. She swore lowly at the impact and sat still on the floor. Her leg would not cooperate. She then heard a sniffle come from the other end of the room. The increasing sound of someone crying caught her ear and she got up on her knees shuffling towards the slightly opened door. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see a young girl, not much older than herself, with red hair and tanned skin. her clothes were poor, and she had a few scratches but other than that she seemed to be fine.

"Hi there…" Ryou tried to speak with a soft voice, seeing that the girl was frightened out of her mind. She tried to touch her shoulder and felt her flinch violently.

"Please… I don't want to die" she whimpered, and was afraid to look up at the other.

"We... won't hurt you… I promise" She said lowly stroking the girl's hair carefully.

"But… what is your name? I am Ryou"

Finally the young girl looked up at Ryou showing off dark brown eyes, and a slim face with baby rounded cheeks.

"My- name is Serenity" She gave the other girl a weak smile seeming to relax a little.

Ryou was relieved she spoke her language. "I… What happened here?"

The girl seemed to become uneasy as she looked off to the side.

"The pharaoh… his men came to claim taxes… but we could not pay them in anyway because we have had a bad harvest, they thought we were lying and they brought out a … demon" her eyes were about to leak with tears when she uttered the word. "Most people were taken to work back at the palace, the rest we killed"

"Demon?" Her large eyes widened in confusion. She had heard tales of creatures beyond their borders, which possessed great power and had a terrifying appearance. Much like Diabound though she did not understand his power specifically.

"So… the Pharaoh… used a demon to threaten you? His own people?" her voice carried much disbelief.

The girl nodded. "He used to be kind it is said. But then things changed for the worse when his father died"

"But you…" she looked at Ryou. "Why are you here?"

Ryou looked a bit embarrassed. "Well... it is a pretty weird story" she flinched then as she accidentally supported her weight on her ankle. She loud out a loud cry and fell back heavily.

"Ow.. ow…" she mumbled. Serenity looked at her ankle and then up at her.

"wait here" she returned a while later with what seemed to be a medicine box and other practical things. She made a new compression in a few minutes and Ryou noticed she put on a lot of different balms. She found them very soothing and very effective.

"wow… that feels … so weird…" she flinched when it seemed the balm seeped through bone and flesh to soothe her pain.

"You need to keep it calm for at least a week though, also we should get you some crutches"

"You seem to know so much" Ryou said impressed. Her profession was basic cleaning/cooking and taking care of linen. Sure she knew how to disinfect Akefia's wounds but that was about it.

"Well. My mother and father were both menders of my village, so I picked up a lot of their advice" she smiled carefully, and Ryou smiled back as the girl went off somewhere to get the crutches she had mentioned. When she returned she helped the other stand and gain her balance. It was then Malik burst into the room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he said loudly. He then eyed the girl and drew his sable. He walked over to them both and suddenly had the red-haired girl against the wall.

"Malik stop that! She helped me!"

"Is that so?" the blonde looked at her swiftly then looked back at the other.

"Where are the villagers?" the young girl seemed to hang her head a little.

"I… most of them were killed, some were taken to Cairo" her eyes became blank but then she looked up at the other.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU ANYWAY?" the sable was placed directly over her throat and she kept his gaze steady, not once letting her eyes rest on his weapon.

"Malik Please" Ryou pulled his arm gently.

"She has lost a lot of people" she tried to convince the dark-skinned man desperately. This girl was kind hearted. She would hate to see anything happen to her.

Malik released her then. "it will be up to Akefia, follow me both of you, and don't wander off again" he looked to Ryou at the last word.

When they returned to the others Akefia looked coldly at the two young women.

"Who is this?" he asked

"This is Serenity, she is a mender" Ryou spoke softly hoping Akefia could be reasoned with.

"And a villager…?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

Akefia walked over to them.

"Tell me what happened"

"The guards brought out a fire breathing beast" she said in a soft voice looking at the remains of some of the huts that had been burned.

"Most gave in and became slaves" her eyes were shameful.

"And you hid like a coward" Akefia said with a cruel voice. Serenity looked up and sadness struck her.

Ryou felt helpless and sorry for the other girl.

"Get some of your remedies and balms with you, we are leaving in 15 minutes" Akefia said calmly.

"What?"

"Well I don't expect you want to stay her and die?" his voice was calm and Serenity nodded and ran to the hut they had come from.

Ryou smiled a little at this. Akefia was taking her in. she went up to his side and thanked him.

"Don't thank me, I merely think it would be practical to have a mender with us, if she did not have abilities I would probably have her killed" He mounted River again and Ryou looked up at him helplessly. Her brown eyes made him almost uneasy.

"I can't get up" she looked down.

Akefia scowled then reached her his hand. She balanced on her healthy food then took the crutches in the other hand and gave him the left so he could pull her up. He yanked her up easily, placing her so her legs where dangling to one side of the horse and her side were leaning against him. Malik rode up beside them. A very reluctant looking Serenity was sitting in front of him. Now that they could finally keep their temperature up the ride should be easy, they had about three days left until they reached their village.

Ryou looked up at the thief king a bit shyly.

"What is it?" he said annoyed, as he could feel her eyes on him.

"I think you brought her because you felt sorry for her" she said calmly and looked behind them; the red-haired girl was bickering with Malik over something. Akefia tightened his grip on the reigns.

"You speak like an idiot, I don't feel concern for anything besides my treasure" he growled pissed.

"What about your comrades?" she asked. He looked coldly at her, telling her to be quiet.

"I don't owe you any explanation, now shut up" they made their way down a less rocky terrain and soon reached a forest. Mariku looked up at the forest tress and spoke to his younger brother.

"Malik… I have a bad feeling about this forest" his voice was ominous and Serenity looked up at the older male.

They both turned to Akefia and saw him looking at it intently.

"It looks different… no it feels… different" Mariku commented looking to his leader for instruction.

"We go through, keep your eyes sharp and don't let your guard down" Akefia said lowly. They began walking slowly through the forest ignoring the murmur that went through his company. The sound of hooves was the only thing making noise as they hit the building layer of snow under them.

"This is so quiet" Malik mumbled to no one in particular. Serenity looked at the blonde brozed man and then at their surroundings. There were not any animals. Where had they gone? A loud screech came from above them and they all looked up almost synchronized when a huge bird zoomed towards them, claws out.

"DISPERSE!" Akefia bellowed out loud and managed to move out from his position right below the huge animal's claws before it collided with the ground crushing the earth between its powerful claws. It gave out a deafening scream as it looked up at the company growling at the large group of men.

"Akefia… do you happen to have any ideas?" Mariku said calmly as he looked at the huge animal in awe. Serenity and Ryou were shaking visibly, both shocked out of their skins.

"What a strange color" was all he commented on. The strange blue hue gleamed and the bird snapped its head to look directly at him. He steadied River and made eye contact with the huge bird. It moved towards him calmly. It turned its back on half of the circle of men and stalked towards the thief king. Ryou was clueless as to why no one was leaping at it from behind. She made a panicked movement, wanting to get away from the animal. But Akefia held her tight.

"Don't move. I got this" He said in a firm voice.

She looked at him in disbelief. He had lost it. He must have lost the last piece of sensible thinking. She looked at the huge bird as it came to a halt in front of them. It screamed at them then, making River steep and tossing off the thief king and Ryou herself. Akefia quickly regained his footing and looked up at the bird.

It seemed it was interested in him alone. He smirked at the bird. Fearless some would say, others would say brain dead. Ryou clutched to him. Her foot was aching but her adrenalin covered most of the pain. She was sure she was going to die. It then stuck its huge head out and Akefia gracefully avoided it pulling a whining Ryou with him.

"Shut up, I got this" he growled. She looked at him still terrified. He then jumped on top of the bird's neck and jammed his sable through the neck of the animals. It went wild and set off into the sky. The blood off the animal splattered onto the ground beneath. Akefia jumped off elegantly and landed on the ground on his feet.

He smirked as the animal flew off wounded.

Ryou felt her chest twist at this. If he had only put it out of its misery.

Akefia looked behind him. "We set up camp when we reach the pass exit"


	8. Thunder

She sat still by the small fire, her mind wandering and her heart still beating from the encounter with the bird. She got up and moved to clean up all the mess the thief king had left. River had been tired so he could not carry to loot that night. She looked inside and saw the red robe he had stolen back at the palace on top. She pulled it on for some extra warmth and was surprised when he heard a small jingling sound. She rummaged through the large pockets and pulled out a large gold artifact.

She pouted her lips when she investigated it. It was pure cold and had a strange design. It had an eye in the middle and most of all it resembled a ring with spikes hanging from it. It had a chain attached to it and she tried it on just for the fun of it. It was a little heavy. She held it up and let her small fingers trace every little piece of the ring. It sure was pretty. She then heard the sound of the tent opening being lifted and looked at it in a frozen position.

Akefia stood there, still and with wide eyes. She looked at him a bit uneasy and tried to speak but before she could he strode towards her and looked at her fuming.

"What do you think you are doing?" his voice was deep and it dripped with an anger she had not heard him use yet.

"I… I… Just…" she could not even respond as Akefia placed a firm slap onto her cheek knocking her over onto the ground. She looked up at him shocked. He kneeled before her.

"Give it back here" his voice was still angry but lower than before. With shaking hands she gave it back to him, her body still covered by his robe. What now?

He took her face in his free hand and growled. "You never…. Never touch my things again, understand?"

She did not respond, she just looked at him terrified. He shook her head waiting for a response impatiently.

"NONE OF THESE THINGS ARE YOURS!" she yelled out suddenly in desperation and most of all fright. She looked at his surprised features and saw them return to angry ones. This time he back handed her. Harder than the first time. She made another strained sound but she refused to cry and did not look at him.

"Go sleep outside" he said lowly. She looked at him in horror. It was freezing. He could not be serious!

At this point though. She figured it was better, she would rather freeze to death than stay there, who knows what he would do.

She moved to the tent opening.

"Without my robe" he said calmly. She looked back at him over her shoulder and slowly, it slid off, leaving her in only a blouse, trousers and boots. She moved outside, and found a tree she could sit up against. The only warmth she felt was from the slaps he had given her. Why had he reacted in that way? She felt her cheeks become wet.

"Why this?" her voice was soft.

"Why do I feel like, I was the one at fault?" her breath condensed into the night and she sat still, her ankle throbbing still, but close to being healed, as she could support herself better.

Akefia looked at the fire, as he tried to sleep. His eyes went from the Ring to the robe which was still lying on the ground. Why did he have a nagging feeling about letting her sleep outside? He growled. She deserved it. She should not look through his things. And especially the millennium ring was off limits for anyone else than him. it was all he had left to remind him of his family after all. He looked over at the opening once more. Feeling annoyed that he was so restless. She asked for it. She did. He mumbled angrily to himself that he was right and she was wrong. He lay still a few more hours before he became so annoyed he got up to check on her. To add to his annoyance. She was gone.

"THAT IDIOT!" he instantly moved to get River and rode, off down the only path the girl could possibly have taken. The path that lead to her home country.

She had to make do without her crutches, but really, anywhere away from the thief king sounded great. Be it far or not. Sure she was slow but she had walked for a couple of hours at this point. She was tired, not to mentioned hungry but her body seemed to have a mind of its own. It seemed Akefia was much more complex than she imagined. He would probably kill her for something like looking at his loot. She shook her head silently.

"Such greed" she looked up as she came upon two roads. However she did not remember which they had gone down. Had she been asleep perhaps? She felt liked slapping her face, but decided it was sore enough as it was. She sat down behind a bush, taking a small break and ignoring the cold to her best ability. He probably did not even notice she was gone. He been unpleasant before but never had he struck her, never mind he made her sleep outside, like an animal, it was the fact he had struck her that… hurt her. She sighed. What would she do if she even made it home? The castle was looted, she did not even know if anyone had been spared. It made her upset to think, that so many people might have passed and she was somehow chosen to live. Another thing was. She was as alone as always. The orphan no one played with, the weird little girl. She soon figured that going back might not have been the best choice. She heard a loud thundering sound and looked to the sky. Her eyes widened in fright. Now she would be sick for sure. She looked at her ankle and groaned. She probably made a mistake by leaving. She looked over to her right and saw a small dent into a dent where she could seek shelter from the rain. Only problem was she had to pass a long and broad pool which was partly frozen over. She sighed. Another broken ankle would not benefit her. She looked determined over at the other side. It was the shortest way there. She took a step out on the ice where it was thick. She was happy to see it could carry her.

"Okay... so far so good" she nodded determined as she took another step her ankle complaining a little but she could still balance. She smiled when she was halfway and it was then a loud thunder clap made her jolt violently. It poured. The rain poured. The sky had opened and it was all becoming slippery. She whimpered when the ice under her started to crack and she barely managed another step before the ice gave in and she was swallowed by the leg. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. The water came then to a stop beneath her chest. She was grateful it was not that deep but now she just had to get up again. She tried to grip on but the ice was smooth as a mirror without anything protruding. She then felt hopelessness grip her and she began to feel fresh tears fall. She stopped instantly when she heard a small chuckle coming from behind her.

The thief king could not help but laugh at the girl. It was almost endearing. He got to the other side of the pond and kneeled before the girl who refused to look at him.

"Go away, I don't need help" her bangs covered her eyes

"Sure you don't…. oh and by the way. You are standing in quicksand" he looked at her and watched as she panicked.

"Liar" she spat.

"Don't you feel it's eating you?" he said in a calm voice, his own body becoming soaked by rain.

Her brown eyes looked frightened now. He calmly stretched out his arm. He was only just managing to reach her without getting into the icy water himself.

She looked at his hand. Then at him, then back at the hand. She was swallowed a bit more by the pond, and Akefia became angry at this point.

"Don't be such a child!" his voice was loud.

"You are the child! You throw tantrums because people touch your things" she protested.

"Oh NOW it is my things?" he chuckled as he folded his arms. The brown eyed girl looked at him stubbornly.

"Ryou… come on now, you can get seriously sick" His tone was low.

She looked up at him as he extended his arm once more reaching for her. River made a whining sound almost as if encouraging her as well. She reached weakly out and she had to admit, his hand felt warm and nice. He pulled her out swiftly and onto land. He eyed her body as she shook terribly.

She got to her feet. "I am fine" he looked at her and felt a bit ashamed to see one side of her face was bruised.

"We need shelter" he said calmly as he moved to the same place Ryou had aimed in the first place.

He quickly got a small fire going thanks to some dry branches which had been under the dent and kept dry. Roots from old trees hung down the front of the shelter so the water and wind would not put out the wood. She shook terribly and Akefia looked at her seriously.

"Strip" he said shortly.

She looked at him in panic, but knew he was right. She quickly undid her clothes and Akefia put them aside. She looked into the fire, her eyes distant. Her body was curled up, and though he had seen her skin before he relished in the sight. A beautiful white color that complimented her hair greatly, he moved closer to touch her hair carefully.

She shook under his scrutiny and he pulled back instantly. He leaned back on his hands, looking out at the pouring rain. He noticed she looked back up, her naked figure small and frail beside his own muscular one.

"I. did not mean to strike you" His voice was calm and he did not look at her.

Her eyes went to look at him.

"But you did. Twice" she said softly. Akefia would feel provoked if it was not for her small voice. She was frightened of him. Of course she was.

His eyes locked with hers and silence fell between them.

"It will not happen again. I promise" his voice was firm, and he sounded as if he meant it. Ryou looked down and then up again.

"You… became really angry… what is that necklace to you anyway?" she asked.

He seemed as if she had struck a weak point.

"It… is not important"

"But"

"Leave it" he said shortly.

"Okay…." She shook then and kept her hands on her shoulders trying to keep herself warm. Akefia then took out his robe from the bag he had brought.

She looked at him as he moved to sit behind her. He wrapped the robe around her and pushed her back against his chest.

Ryou was in awe at the display of care the thief king was showing and would not ruin the moment. She closed her eyes, and found that, she enjoyed the way Akefia's arms were around her. He had worried?

"I was wrong…" he mumbled into her hair.

"How so?"

"To punish you" he said lowly

"I forgive you" she chuckled.

He blushed. "Well I don't apologize for anything" he growled. Ryou froze and looked up at him then, her pink lips parted and her large eyes innocent. He then reached down and kissed her deeply, pulling her closer. She was so frail in her built her would probably bruise her more. He pulled back again, certain she was going to scold him but instead she leaned up to kiss him again, turning her body against his. She felt a breeze go under the loose robe and shuddered. He held her up against him. He carefully kissed her neck and held her behind in his strong hands. He whispered some small and light words in Arabic and for once, Ryou really wished she understood his language.


	9. Memory

She fell silent under his kisses. The warm words flowed from his mouth, and Ryou felt she was losing her control and body to him. Akefia tugged the robe down around her pale body and groaned into her neck, tightening a strong arm around her.

"S-stop" she gasped.

"What?" he groaned a clear annoyance in his deep voice.

"I-I can't… Please…" she whispered her hand trembling as she held onto his arm. He gave a loud growl and Ryou felt a fright that he would strike her once more. Instead though, he leaned his chin down on her head. His eyes closed and his breathing almost gone. She was listening to the crackle of the fire when she felt something cold pushed gently into her hand. She looked down to see the ring from earlier pressed into her fingers. She leaned further back, her body shaking. She was afraid to trigger him again.

"I want you to… hold it" his voice was a bit unsure. She let her pale fingers touch the metal. She understood he was giving her a rare privilege.

"Are you certain?" she asked softly. He nodded against her skin before placing his large hands on her hips. He had to learn to control his temper. Ryou was the first to really say it out loud to him.

"It… is a memory…" his voice was calm.

"About my family" his voice was strained and Ryou nodded slowly, her eyes looking out at the rain, distant thunder appearing once more.

"What were they like?" she asked carefully, showing interest in his background.

"Well. They were thieves… just like me…. We used to be many …" his voice trailed out and Ryou heard bitterness in his voice.

"Then the Pharaoh came for us…" He trailed off and the girl felt his body stiffen, as he obviously began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Ryou nodded slowly. She was feeling that Akefia was pained by this tragedy and it made her upset, just like she had been upset at his scars back in the dungeons.

"You did not respond, what was your family like?" her voice was gentle.

"They… were family I guess. My father was a man who beat us children often. Though not my little sister" He seemed to smile slightly against her neck.

"And my mother… she was so opposite him. She was mute, so I never heard her voice, not that it was necessary…"

"It has been a while since I thought of them" his voice trailed off. He placed his hands on hers and noticed her white hands clenching the piece of jewelry.

"He killed most of the villagers to get to the gold reserves in the mountains around the village, then he embedded the souls of the villagers in seven gold artifacts" his hands began to tighten and Ryou felt nervous once more. This Pharaoh must have been truly cold hearted.

"This ring is the first thing I ever stole… and it is all there is left off my family"

"Was that how you got your face scar?" she gently asked, one digit stroking the eye of the jewelry.

"Yes" his response was short and almost sounded proud.

"How old were you?"

"I… must have been 5 or so" he said, sounding a little uncertain. When there was a long silence between them, Ryou was the one to break it.

"I don't remember anything from my childhood" she had a factual tone in her voice.

"Nothing at all?" his voice was surprised and Ryou smiled softly.

"I know it sounds strange, but I only remember my life at the castle" He noticed her voice was solemn.

"Well… It matters not to me what you came from" he mumbled.

Ryou smiled a bit. Her hand touched the metal of the ring. Maybe the thief king was not all greed to her. Though he seemed like a child at times. She then suddenly gave out a small whimper when her foot ached. She stretched it and Akefia touched her thigh.

"Is it any better?" she nodded a bit.

"Serenity said it will be good within a few days now, she really has some effective remedies" he could laugh at the amazement in her light voice.

She leaned against him the robe around her clenched tight. She leaned into him and he relaxed against the stone wall, his head lolling down.

"We should probably head back soon" she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to go back?"

"I changed my mind… Unless you really want me to leave, I could not find my way home anyway"

"I am attracted to you and no, I don't want you to go, I think I enjoy spending time with you"

"I never had anyone say that to me…I mean. It has always been orders, or questions" she looked up at him.

He smirked down at her and chuckled. "You make it sound like I saved you" She looked quietly and seemed to actually be in thought at those words before looking down again.

"Maybe you did" she whispered and calmly intertwined her fingers with his, making the thief king mute. The white haired girl fell asleep shortly after and the thief king followed after a few minutes.

Morning came and they were silent as they rode back towards the camp. Ryou felt a small smile go onto her face when she saw the sunrise in the distance.

"it is pretty" she said with a smile touching her voice. Akefia looked down at her and up again.

"I guess it is okay" he said unimpressed. Ryou shook her head.

"If I had this view every single day…" she smiled and closed her eyes as the first beams hit her face. Akefia was a bit fascinated that the girl appreciated such simple things in life. It kind of made him smile at her.

* * *

After a few hours they returned back to the village. The others were relieved they were back and well. The gathered around river.

"Well someone had a good night" Mariku commented with a dirty smile as he eyed the girl glad in a loose robe. She ignored the comment and merely made her way to Akefia's tent. The thief king looked after her and barely registered the two golden blondes talking to him.

"Ryou?" Serenity's voice came from outside the tent and Ryou looked up, now clothed in new clothes.

"Yes, come in" she had to admit she was happy to have another woman around.

The redhead came in with some bread and meat; the others had caught for breakfast. They ate together and Ryou began striking up conversation with the red-haired girl.

"So… is staying with Malik okay?" she asked.

"it is all right. He is annoying though, thinks he is so clever. I like his brother more" She grunted a bit.

Ryou smiled. "I guess it could be worse…" she looked down and Serenity's brown eyes latched onto her cheek which still had a mark from the slap Akefia had a given her.

Serenity sat beside her. "I am sorry" her arm went around the other and the young girl stiffened.

"No man should ever hurt a woman"

He actually… did not. Well not on purpose it seemed. But she did not know what to say to her

"I… will be okay…"

"Did he….dishonor you?" The girl looked down in shame.

"Dishonor me?" she whispered the looked back at him.

"No…" a smile spread on her lips.

"He actually have not… though his hands wander" she chuckled a little. It was a little silly really.

"I heard such horrible stories… about the thief king of the desert" her eyes widened in slight fear.

"I don't fear Malik or the others, but he truly has some… darkness over him"

Ryou ate her food calmly. Then Serenity looked at her.

"Do you let him…touch you?" she asked bluntly. Ryou gave a little nod, a bit ashamed but at the same time she did not want to lie.

"I have heard he is awful to women"

Ryou paled. "He… well…" the girl felt herself become uncomfortable. How much could she tell Serenity? She did not even know that much about Akefia. He confused her frankly speaking.

Soon the tent door was opened and Akefia entered, breaking the conversation between the two. His eyes were cold as they went from Ryou to Serenity. They both sat completely still.

"Out" he looked to Serenity, who seemed hesitant as she looked at Ryou but moved when Ryou gave a small jerk with her head, signaling she should leave.

She passed Akefia without looking up and exited quickly.

Once outside Serenity met Malik who gave her a dead hare in her arms.

"Skin it and cook it" his voice was rude and his eyes harsh.

"You could ask me nicely…." She mumbled softly and Malik actually found her tone quite amusing. However he chose to ignore her comment. She rolled her brown eyes, and walked pass the blonde, who followed her to the campfire.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he kneeled beside her.

"You just checking that I am doing it right?" she smiled at him, which Malik was not prepared for.

"Well no, but since women have a tendency to run away and get into trouble we have all decided to keep a closer eye on you two" he said with a small smirk.

"Well. That was pretty rude to say" she looked at him with her warm brown eyes.

"It is true though" he responded with a shrug. She sighed as she began to roast the meat of the hare.

She looked a bit absent minded.

"May I ask something?" she said softly as she bound her red hair up in a bun. He looked at her in interest.

"Yes?"

"Your leader…" her voice was calm.

"You mean Akefia?"

"Yes"

"What about him?" he sniffed the meat.

Serenity looked swiftly towards the tent thief king was in.

"Could he… ever… kill her?" she whispered.

Malik fell silent not really knowing what to respond without frightening the young girl to death. He also had his concerns for the dandelion.

* * *

Two days later: Sahara desert.

The sandstorm was powerful and Ryou covered her eyes to her best ability, the storm had lasted for many hours at this point and they had no way of returning to find shelter, since there was not even a single bush for miles. They were running out of water, and food as well. Her scarf was bound tighter around her face, head and neck. She looked up at Akefia, and saw some exhaustion in his eyes, but also determination. She looked behind them and saw the entire company following faithfully. She had to admire Akefia for being such a persistent man and keeping his group of thieves safe, she supposed they did have a strong bond. Serenity was hanging over the neck of Malik's horse exhausted; the golden blonde man looked a bit concerned as he tried to shake her awake. Ryou felt worried.

"I hope she will be okay" she said.

"It won't be long before we are there" he said calmly, his lilac eyes looking to the horizon. Ryou leaned over on Rivers neck stroking the animal gently. It's body was working hard against the storm, and Ryou felt her heart twist.

"You have worked so hard" she leaned back against the chest of the thief king when another blow of wind almost knocked her over.

"Hold on to me" He mumbled into her hair. In the distance he could make out the outline of a large steep cliff, which reached miles and miles.

The men all began howling and singing some kind of Arabic song. Ryou could not make out any of the words, but it sounded very nice.

"What… what are you singing?" her voice was silent.

"That we finally returned home, and not with empty hands" he smirked down at the girl and the sandstorm finally began to disperse. They went through and opening in the cliff, which lead to an oasis filled valley. A small village was at the foot of the cliff side.

The people of the village ran to them all and took good care of the new comers. Ryou and Serenity were both taken to a spring to be washed and to relax. They were both shy when the women who had led them there began to undress them bluntly.

"WH-what are you doing!?" The blonde woman with violet eyes looked at her smirking.

"Well you can't be dirty when we are going to celebrate, can you?"

"Celebrate what?" Ryou asked, the dark haired woman who was unclothing her responded.

"The return of our brave ones" her dark blue eyes looked at her and a smile spread on her face.

"What are your names, little ones?" she asked calmly as she wrapped a towel around Ryou who grate fully clutched it.

"I am Ryou"

"I am Serenity"

The blonde smiled. "Sure are pretty names" she chuckled and took Serenity by the hand, leading her to the spring.

"Is this safe?"

"Of course"

They were cleaned and fed, and were taken surprisingly good care of. They were both convinced they would be put into some kind of labor once they arrived.

"What will happen now?" Serenity asked calmly.

The blonde and black haired woman smiled at them.

"We celebrate of course!"


	10. City of Kul Elna

Evening came and the arrival ceremony began. The sound of the drums, tambourines and flutes sounded as the women began walking calmly around the giant fire, their feet bare and their skin a dark contrast to the fire. Ryou was startled to see Mai and Ishizu wearing colorful dancing outfits. The women were more mature than her and Serenity and their womanly curves were envious for all.

Serenity sat by Ryou's side admiring the unexpected festivity. It seemed the thief village was celebrating the safe return of their fellow thieves. So much for a greedy and cruel people… maybe they had to adjust their judgments.

Ishizu held her steady eyes on the new comers and spoke to the gathering in Arabic at first, and after that translating to Serenity and Ryou's relief.

"We are pleased to have you here, though your stay might have been more or less voluntary to begin with, I know Akefia and my dear brothers can come off as quite some brutes" her large eyes looked swiftly to the foreign women who listened intently.

Mariku grunted and Malik let out an offended "Hey" at his big sisters comment

"However, we welcome you, and we will celebrate the successful looting. The company pulled through another success in the western lands and we are proud to welcome them home, bring out the wine and food!" at her cue, large muscular men came in and large plates the shape of battle shields were brought out, and there was meat, vegetables and fruits in massive piles. All placed in front of the company of men, who were tired, hungry and exhausted. As they ate the music began picking up speed and the women started to sway their hips into a sensual rhythm and both Ryou and Serenity seemed to become a bit embarrassed.

Mai, the blonde woman then walked over to them and pulled them up to stand.

"You two come with me, you can't dance in these rags" her large lavender eyes gleamed and before Ryou and Serenity could do anything they were showed into a hut and changed into dancing outfits very similar to the ones Ishizu and Mai wore. Ryou's was a deep navy color and Serenity wore a forest green suit.

"I can't wear this" Ryou insisted, her pale face blushing and Serenity chuckled.

"It will be fun, come on Ryou" Serenity had obviously tried dancing before and almost looked forward to it.

"Mai, We will be right there" Ishizu said, signaling that Mai and Serenity could exit without them. Once they were alone Ishizu turned to the girl.

"Listen. Even if you don't want to be here, then you two are obviously being treated better than any women they have picked up, don't give Akefia a reason to do something drastic okay?" Her eyes looked concerned and Ryou was relieved this woman had a motherly behavior. Ryou nodded, not knowing how to respond. She was telling her to just let Akefia do what he wished with her basically.

"I just wish I understood…" him. That was what she wanted to say but she stopped herself.

"Come on. They are waiting" she said ushering her outside.

She stood awkwardly at the side, observing Serenity whom already was dancing her heart out. Ryou felt completely exposed as she caught Akefia's dark eyes and his look was sultry and devouring at the same time. He was bare chested and barefooted, his firm and muscular body was being caressed by the fire and its shadows. She felt her fists tighten. She would not be intimidated. She COULD not. She then moved to the center of the circle the woman had created around the fire and began to mimic the movements of the others until finally she felt her body being gripped by the rhythm from the instruments. She actually felt a sense of freedom, never being able or allowed to dance back at the castle. There were strict rules concerning the servants and their rights to dance and sing, even sowing was prohibited for them. Her skin was enjoying the feeling of the fire and she felt herself drawn to the huge flame which towered far above her. Her eyes closed and she felt Serenity link her hand with her own and the mere feeling of another being so close, made her feel at peace. Akefia's closure was rough and sexual but Serenity was a kind and patient friend who was only up to making her dance and smile. She felt the music increase in pace and so did the movements of the women, their movements joyful and carefree. Ryou opened her eyes and looked at Serenity with a smile.

"can I confide something to you?" she said as she did a twirl.

"Anything Ryou, I won't tell on you" Serenity did a few hip jerks making the jewelry she was wearing jingle.

"I think, I might have been freed when Akefia raided the castle" they synchronized their movements as they swayed around the fire, linking hands with the other women and creating a circle.

Serenity looked at her with a smile.

"You might have met your soul mate" she blinked and giggled before her body did a sensual and wavy movement.

Ryou blushed and did not want to admit it, but she probably was onto something, but was it possible for a thief to be her one and only soul mate? Did such a brutal and greedy person know of love? He had showed different sides of his personality. That was for sure.

She decided the brown haired girl had gotten a bit too much wine to drink after saying such a thing.

"I might not have…" she laughed and threw her head back, her hair almost turning orange as it swayed in front of the fire... The music continued for hours, and Ryou found she enjoyed the company of the thief women, and the dancing, also she began to not acknowledge the men who watched them.

Once they were finally done and the large human ring dispersed, Ryou collapsed to the ground, sitting heavily on a cushion, Ishizu soon joined beside her. Her black hair was in an elegant braid. A large golden ring went around her forehead and to the back of her head. It gleamed in the dark and Ryou thought she looked like a desert princess. Around them other women were getting intimate and cuddling with the men they had needed to do without for the past month.

Ryou noticed Mai and Mariku quickly went off towards a hut, their bodies slung together. She also caught glimpse of Serenity smiling and laughing with Malik.

"You know Ryou… I don't know how much Akefia has told you about him and us yet… but our people is not cruel, we do things because we have to, and because things were not always easy. He will tell you things when he is ready I hope but just try to be understanding, though it is hard, and even if he is quite an asshole sometimes" she smiled and laughed at the younger girl.

She then looked beyond the girl with the shiny bright hair and saw a group of 5 children coming towards them at a careful pace. Ishizu stood up and folded her arms at them. She spoke to them in Arabic, apparently scolding them. Most of them seemed to not notice though as they kept looking at Ryou and pointing to her eagerly. Ishizu then looked towards her.

"They would like to see you up close, is that okay?"

"Oh sure they can" Ryou smiled and waved at the children who ran to her and almost attacked her.

Ryou had no idea what they were saying but they seemed to be happy and not shy since they touched her skin, clothes and even hair curiously.

* * *

Akefia regarded Ryou calmly as he conversed with Shaadi, the village's spiritual leader.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We already have many mouths to feed" Shaadi kept his eyes on the Thief king

"I think they are useful, and I think we can use them against the Pharaoh at one point, one of them claims they used holy beasts to control the village" he said as he kept his gaze on the young girl who was currently playing with the children of the village. A random thought then tore through his mind.

'She will be an amazing mother' he then shook his head and turned back to the advisor trying to focus.

Where the hell did that come from?

* * *

"Uhm, Ishizu could you translate?" Ryou giggled softly as the smallest girl who was about two crawled in her lap saying foreign words. She reached out her small arms and Ryou took her up to her instinctively. The young child began tugging at her hair laughing broadly.

One word she then noticed and recognized was the name the child uttered in its native tounge.

"Akefia" Ryou looked surprised into the warm brown eyes of the child and the kids around her began laughing and giggling too. Ishizu then shook her head.

"They say your hair is like Akefia's, also they think you skin looks weird"

Ryou looked up at the older woman and laughed softly. She did not have any chance to play with children back at the palace. This was actually quite fun.

"I guess you have a point little one" the child kept tugging gently at the hair of the young woman, and Ryou felt her heart swell when she then suddenly became tired and began yawning and leaning against Ryou.

"Well. I guess that is your cue" Ishizu looked to the children and ordered them to bed.

They yelled out what seemed like a goodnight and Ryou merely laughed and waved at them.

Soon she noticed Akefia come towards her, and she looked up with a small smile.

"Hi" she said softly.

His eyes were cool and not easy to read, but he then took her hand and pulled her to her feet gently.

He began walking and she followed quietly walking beside him in silence.

"You are a decent dancer" he then said, catching the girl off guard.

"Thank you… it was… fun" she smiled and he smiled back, but not looking at her directly.

* * *

They entered the hut they would share and Ryou saw a giant pile of gold and gemstones lying in the corner of the room. They sparkled in the moonlight, which came in from the roof of the tent. Akefia looked in thought as he looked at the cushion, and Ryou let her fingers carefully intertwine with his.

He looked at the hand almost shocked. She was approaching him, so freely? Her brown eyes were down cast and she moved to stand in front of him, her skin gleaming brightly. Akefia let his hands move to her face and gently cupped her cheeks, turning her face upwards. He looked into large brown eyes, which carried so many emotions, not anxiety though. He placed his lips on her, and Ryou hesitated before she kissed back gently. Her small inexperienced lips were nervous and trembling against his greedy and passionate ones, she also noticed they had a faint taste of berries, maybe some kind of alcohol. She felt him pull her body against his and she shook when she felt how hard he was. Her body was frail beneath his, yet she was not frightened.

He kissed her neck and pulled her dancers top off, exposing pale breasts beneath. Ryou would have been embarrassed if she did not long for his touch so much.

"Akefia" she moaned softly when he captured one pale mound under his lips, his rough tongue working on the sensitive skin. Ryou bit her lower lip and tried to hold in her moan when his hand worked on the other breast. She had her small hands on his biceps not knowing where else to put them. He kissed her once more before pulling away. His eyes were glazed and she gave a soft huff of excitement. He leaned down to her ear.

"Lie… down" almost to add a full stop to his sentence his coat hit the floor of the tent and Ryou felt the shivers return as she let her eyes roam his majestic body. Sure it was scarred and rough but to her it was the most majestic of bodies.

He chuckled when she seemed to zone out and placed one finger on her chest, pushing her backwards, and successfully landing her on the cushion. She looked up at him with a silly smile. Her shyness was vanishing by the minute. He loomed over her his body placed between her legs. She groaned when she began tugging his lower garment off, her sudden need for him, becoming almost instinctive. He kissed her lips and pushed her hands away, instead working on her own lower garment, which was decorated with blue beads and silks. Her breathing became ragged as he ventured south, his mouth stopping right above her abdomen. He was nipping and kissing the skin gently and Ryou trembled terribly when he ventured lower and she had to cover her face with her hands as his mouth began working greedily between her legs.

Her eyes lolled back in her head and to Akefia's delight she began jolting a bit against him. She was so responsive to him; he could only feel his desire increasing. She suddenly gasped and twisted wildly before whimpering loudly and falling back into silk pillows. He sat back up on his legs and licked his lips before grabbing a bottle of wine from the side of the cushion. He gulped down a big mouthful before looking down at her again her small naked figure so vulnerable under his purple eyes. She could feel him press onto her and enjoyed his warmth immensely. Her kisses were quick and loving onto his forehead. He groaned in delight and ground his covered member against her. She shuddered.

"Please… get it off…" she whimpered and looked at him helplessly. He smirked against her and undid his clothing so she could touch all of him freely. He shuddered when he felt her hand on him.

"Ryou…." she was careful and did not know exactly what she was doing but she felt him and she liked it. She kissed his lips and began to stroke him up and down gently her legs folding loose around his hips. They maintained eye contact and Akefia felt sweat forming on his forehead as he kissed her repeatedly .

"You are so special Ryou, you are so kind and special" his moans were strained and Ryou felt him harden even more in her small hands. He let out a strangled groan and gripped the cushion. Ryou enjoyed her sensation of power and happiness washed over her as she saw him close her eyes in pleasure. To think she was causing pleasure. It was to her lovely, handsome and muscular thief king. She stopped then making him look shaking at her. He chuckled and his eyes shone with lust.

"You little… "

She giggled and let her hands rest onto his chest. Her brown eyes were misty and looking at him lovingly. He shuddered and spread her legs a little, wanting to enter her at the most comfortable ankle. she gasped softly when he moved her onto her back completely and held her face gently.

She caught his thumbs in between her lips and kept her gaze at him. he moaned as he prodded against her. Feeling her give in, little by little, she felt her heart thud extremely loud at the erotic feeling of being completed, not only physically but mentally as well. Akefia gave a loud moan, his body tensing and trying to restrict it. Most of all he wished to just slam into her but he knew he had to wait. Ryou reached up to him and placed her lips on his. Pushing her hips against his. She whimpered and bit her lip. Akefia held her hair in a tight fist as he met her hips halfway, reaching even further. The sensation was almost divine and Akefia felt in awe that a simple girl, could bring such feelings into him. It unnerved him and excited him too. She smiled and clenched tight around him, Feeling him deep in her. She whimpered when she felt him push in a bit against something in her. He mumbled some drunk words into her mouth and she had to kiss him back and ask him to repeat.

"There is something in my way" he jammed into her harshly and Ryou screamed, partly in surprise, partly in pain. Akefia seemed to freeze then. His heart was twisting at the sound of hearing Ryou in pain. He was annoyed by this and tried to reach down to stroke her hips soothingly.

"it is okay" she mumbled and wiggled her hips.

"I was just startled" she looked into his eyes lovingly. He gave her a long kiss, pressing his body completely into hers.

"Sweet Ryou" his groans became louder and his hips became faster. Ryou gave out a loud series of moans and groans, letting Akefia know that he was pushing all her right spots.

Ryou had her hands on his shoulders, her small nails leaving marks in his skin.

"Akefia, Please…" she moaned and looked him in the eye.

"I like that" he groaned as he thrust deep.

"What?" she asked softly.

"The way my name sounds from your lips, say it again"

"Akefia…" she whimpered.

"No…" he pushed deep and held her close.

"AKEFIA!" he smirked against her lips.

"Better. Much better" He laughed and leaned down in her neck his hands holding her thighs tightly as he dove into her over and over. After a few more minutes they both climaxed clinging to each other, with heavy breaths.

Ryou leaned herself onto his chest as he rolled on his back.

"Thank you… so much" she whispered. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep bliss, listening to the sound of his breathing as she doze off.


	11. Morning after

Chapter 11

Akefia woke up, his body tense and his head spinning terribly. Ryou was fast asleep beside him, small breaths escaping her mouth. She was peaceful looking and the thief king groaned when his head began aching.

"Stop it…" he groaned to no one in particular. He looked up to see Diabound looking down at them both. His eyes narrowed.

"Not this one, she is not in the way" he growled, the purple eyes turning a deeper shade.

The light skinned demon reached out a hand towards Ryou before Akefia let out a loud yell, the millennium ring around his neck giving out a powerful golden light. Ryou was startled awake at this and sat up to see Akefia standing in front of the fading figure of Diabound, a bright light surrounding him. He was uttering words which sounded more of a cryptic language than anything she had heard so far. She clutched the silk sheet around her naked body, watching in awe as the beast like creature vanished. Akefia then turned his body, looking at her calmly. He went to her and kneeled In front of her. Large brown eyes followed him; some fright was evident on her features.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice a bit croaky from last night. The thief king nodded and let his fingers linger on her small throat a bit to long for the young girls liking. Also his purple eyes were a bit distant and misty. She let her small pale hands rest on his cheek. He froze against her touch, his eyes clearing up a little. She smiled at him.

"You okay now?" she asked, receiving a small nod. He pulled his face away from her touch and began to look for his clothes.

"Get dressed now Ryou" his voice was swift as he distanced himself a little from the girl. Her eyes were confused as he turned his back on her while binding on his sandals. She nodded and obeyed. She walked over to the pile of loot, and pulled out a white silk dress, one with long loose sleeves that covered her chest area. She looked silently at him as he pulled on his robe and exited the hut. Ryou felt saddened for a strange reason, and her throat began to twist together. Where was he going?

Akefia rushed away from the hut, as far away from Ryou as possible. Feeling a familiar urge, and for once not being able to act upon it. He could not stand to watch her like that. all sad and weakened in front of him.

* * *

Malik looked up from his pillow as he awoke, the sun hitting his blonde bangs. He mumbled something in a tired voice, and was surprised to feel a hand pushing onto his shoulder. His eyes widened and he turned swiftly to look behind him. He eyed the girl with the reddish brown hair, and felt his mouth fall agape.

"Good morning" she said in a small voice a content smile on her face. He sat up looking down at her.

"Did we…?" he asked in a calm voice.

She smirked. "Don't push your luck, I am not easy…" she leaned up and kissed his cheek tugging at the shorts Malik was wearing. The young man then sat straight up when he remembered something. Ryou had gone last night.

"Dandelion!" he got up from under his blanket and ran out the hut. Hoping he was not too late. When he ran from his hut to the thief kings, he encountered his brother who looked very hung over.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled as he carried a large shisha pipe.

"I have to get to Akefia" he said quickly. If Akefia had spent the night with Ryou something might have happened. He had intended to keep an eye on the girl that evening. He really had.

He knocked the piece of fabric which covered the entrance aside.

"Ryou!" he yelled eying the white haired girl braiding her great mane. She looked at him startled.

He ran to her and grabbed her arms. "Are you okay?" His lilac eyes looked concerned. She nodded.

"Y-yes" she said in a small voice.

He looked relieved.

"Did you two spend the night together…?" he asked making the girl blush.

"It… is not of your concern!" she pushed his arms away.

"So... you have? " he looked to the ground, a sense of relief in his voice.

"Wh…what?" she looked truly confused.

"I…" he looked down, maybe he should not tell her.

"Akefia… he …" his hand ran through his hair.

"What is it you are trying to say?" Ryou walked up to him truly curious at this point.

"I… don't know if I should say it" he looked gravely at the other. His eyes moved nervously to the entrance. Ryou took his arm in her small hands.

"I won't tell him" she said in a soft voice. Malik then leaned down to her ear.

"Meet me at Ishizu's hut in an hour" he then left hurriedly leaving the girl there to be confused.

Ryou joined outside with Serenity who looked a bit tired.

"Wow. did you sleep okay?" Serenity asked her first.

"uh… well.." Ryou blushed. Serenity gave a small gasp.

"did you…?" She took her hand and pulled her off one of the main streets.

"I… prefer to not talk about it" Ryou noticed at this point her head was hurting, as well as her abdomen.

She was really starting to regret last night. Serenity looked at her seriously.

"Oh… he hurt you did he not? That… beast!" her brown eyes looked angry

"Serenity I really don't want to talk about it" her voice was more firm as she looked at the other.

"Besides… Malik had something important to tell me. I will have to see him soon" she said in a calm voice.

Serenity looked at her. "So that was why he ran to you, he seemed worried" Her voice sounded serious.

"He said something about Akefia… he did not want to speak detailed though"

"He knows something…" Serenity mumbled.

The curtains that were not far from them opened and Mai poked out her head, her blonde hair hanging down .

"Will you two keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep here" her large eyes looked surprised as she focused on the newcomers.

"Oh… good morning girls!" she become more cheerful instantly. She leaned her upper body on the pane looking at them smiling.

"Where are your shepherds at?" she giggled.

Ryou and Serenity looked at each other. Obviously the blonde was still a little tipsy.

"Uh… out?" they responded in union. She merely giggled as she adjusted her loose top, which barely covered her large breasts.

"You two want to come in for breakfast?" She smiled.

"Sure…" they both smiled.

* * *

Mai placed some bread, fruits, dates, water and tea on the colorful matt that was placed in the middle of the

She sat down in front of the girls, grabbing a piece of bread to chew on as she shot a look over at her sleeping cushion where Mariku was sleeping heavily, his face buried in a mountain of pillows.

"Lazy ass" she said with a yawn.

She then turned her attention to Ryou and Serenity.

"so… What were you two talking about?" she had a curious look on her face.

"oh… just… walking around… you know…"

"I still wander why Akefia and Malik are just letting you wander, they don't do that with just anyone" she poured some tea for her guests and passed it to them. They nodded and smiled at her.

"is that a good thing then?" Serenity asked.

"Well… I guess they don't expect you to do anything stupid" she laughed.

"About that… did you two… get lucky last night?" she winked

Now both the girls blushed.

"Uh… I would not call it that" Serenity smiled awkwardly. Ryou just remained silent. Mai shot Ryou a concerned look.

"I see…" she figured she should not ask more.

"What… do you think will happen to us?" Ryou asked as she looked off to the side.

Mai shrugged.

"Since you were taken here, you must have some purpose…" she leaned back and smiled at them.

"Purpose? Like abilities?" Serenity asked curiously

"I guess so… do you have any special skills?" she took an apple and bit through it.

"Well… I got basic mending skills…" The auburn haired girl said lowly.

Ryou looked up. "I… don't really have skills" her brown eyes looked down at the tea in her hands.

"Nonsense!" the blonde smiled and threw a grape at her forehead, making her eyes look back up at the woman.

"we all have skills" she looked towards Mariku. She then leaned over and said lowly.

"Mariku for example… Would you believe he is a great strategist and pathfinder?" she winked and smiled when she heard the muscular man groan in his sleep.

The three of them giggled lowly.

Mai then looked over at Ryou. "Just… don't think little of yourself; I could see you were a pretty good dancer last night" her smiled broadened making Ryou smile a bit.

Maybe she was good at something.

* * *

An hour later, Ryou made her way to Ishizu's hut meeting Malik there.

He was silent as he sat down in front of her. His voice was very calm and sharp.

"Akefia…. Always makes the women he beds dissapear. But… it is not him who does it. It is almost like he… changes"

Ryou looked at him with knitted brows.

"Like he becomes… a different person?"

"You could say that… I have tried to talk to him about it but he won't explain anything" the blonde looked at her.

"My point is though…. He never kept a woman for more than one night because he usually killed her after he had his way, for a reason he has not done that to you"

"I think he has tried though…"

"What?"

"This morning…" she touched her throat. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen…" he took her shoulders.

"If you are alive at this point, I don't believe he will hurt you..." he looked at her. Why did he feel he had to protect her?

Ryou touched his upper arm.

"Thank you…for saying this…"

"Just… don't trigger him…" his eyes were clear and serious as he looked into hers.

She gave a nod.

Where was he anyway? She had not seen him since morning.

* * *

Akefia groomed River slowly and patiently, his mind wandering. His thoughts went to Ryou. If he had not left then he would have done something. Diabound would make him do it, but this time, he managed to control it. He had been alone for so long, that whenever he became intimate with anyone Diabound wanted to destroy them. He clenched his eyes as he leaned his head to the horse's neck. The small brook that ran beside them shone back up at them.

"You must be thirsty" Akefia led the horse to the brook where it drank large gulps. He enjoyed the feeling of sand slipping in-between his toes. It was great being back, he felt more relaxed. The ring began to burn a bit against his chest and he tugged the pendant a little. He should talk to Shaadi about the holy beast Serenity had mentioned. He was sure it had to be one of them. The large blue bird was just a nature scout. The bigger ones, the holy beasts, were rare and probably being used as weapons, and surely someone in Cairo was controlling it, and in order to control a holy beast you had to possess a millennium item… he wish he had more though. They had been scattered, even given as presents to others. He sighed. They could be anywhere in the world.

He heard shifting of feet behind him and looked back. He saw Ryou, wearing a simple white robe dress, her hands folded and her hair braided. He felt a stirring feeling in him and turned his eyes back to the small brook. The horse made a small sound, almost as if commenting on the situation and Akefia actually hushed him. She walked up beside him, stopping a good few feet away.

"Mind if I stay here a little?" she asked softly.

"Do as you want" his tone was cold, but Ryou stayed anyway.

"I really like your village" she smiled as she poked her foot in the water feeling the temperature.

"Well… that is good" his comment was dry and she could feel he was trying to push her away.

"I don't know why you are angry…" his defensiveness was really strong to her. But loosing so many important people would probably make you that way. Maybe he was just filling something inside him with all the gold and gemstones he could gather.

"I am not angry" he said in an icy tone looking off to the other side. She sat down on a stone pulling her dress up a bit so she could place both her feet in the clear water.

"I can tell" she commented calmly. There was a long silence between them.

Akefia looked at her. And he realized he felt almost… Awkward? She circled her feet in the water absentmindedly.

"I am not going to hurt you" she said in a calm voice before looking at him.

He simply scowled at her before making a scoffing sound. What was she expecting him to respond? Of course she could not hurt him. River walked past him then sticking her muzzle down to the girl. Ryou smiled and carefully caressed the large animal. Akefia looked at her with a calm look before walking a little closer, standing on the other side of River. They both stroked the animal's neck absentmindedly.

After a while, Akefia sat down a little closer to Ryou, The horse pulled back slightly to go eat some grass nearby.

They were both silent for a bit. Akefia looked at her, his eyes calm and not as sharp as they could be.

"Your dress is boring" he said then, making the girl look at him a bit surprised. She put her two index fingers together a little embarrassed.

"Well… I can't run around in my dancer's costume all the time" she said softly.

He chuckled a bit before becoming serious again.

"This morning…I… just had to get out of there" his voice was calm as he himself placed his feet in the water not far from the girls.

"I noticed…" her voice was a bit sad and her eyes looked very shiny to the thief king.

'Don't start crying' he had a swift thought.

"…And it is okay" she gave him a beaming smile, and the thief king almost felt himself tumble over.

"I got worried though…" she looked off to the middle of the brook where two dragon flies were flying around.

"Don't… really don't… It is not worth it" he mumbled. His situation had been static for years. It was not like he could change things from one day to another. He then felt her small fingers sneak around his.

"I believe it is…I get worried for people I care for" she kept her eyes on the pretty dragon flies. One was blue and one was a Silvery color.

"what are those called?" she whispered, afraid to startle the insects.

"Hmm? Those?" he pointed to them.

She nodded.

"Dragon flies" he stated.

"They are very pretty, I have never seen any of them…" she looked at him with her large eyes.

He found it amusing that the giant bird had not been as fascinating as simple insects.

His hand was being clenched a little by hers and he looked down with a small smile.

"You… really have a lot to discover, Dandelion …" she smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder, his body tensing a little but not rejecting her.

"I look forward to it" she yawned loudly before closing her eyes, feeling secure against the thief king. Even after all Malik told her. She could not help but feel protected.

* * *

Malik looked off to his part of the loot and began sorting it out patiently. He might as well get it over with, he began digging into the loot and suddenly he saw something pretty chunky poke out from the side. It looked like a stick. He then pulled it out and saw it was a staff, a short one in pure gold, but what struck him was the eye that was placed on the top of the gold artifact. His mouth hung open and his hand shook. He had to tell Akefia.


	12. A young king

Chapter 12

Atem looked out at the city; a solemn look was plastered onto his young handsome features. Red eyes looked towards the star filled sky. He took a deep breath before taking his puzzle into his hand looking at it with a frown. The millennium puzzle was one of the many things he had inherited from his father, along with a kingdom and a grand fortune. Yet he felt empty inside, as if he was a mere shell of himself. He closed his eyes, as a stilling breeze flew through his gold and purple hair. Careful steps were heard behind him and he turned slightly.

"Hi" the shorter boy said carefully walking up beside the young Pharaoh.

"Yugi" he said in a serious tone.

Large innocent eyes looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I can't marry her" he was relieved to feel the others hand link with his own.

"I know you can't… you should not have to" the younger boy looked at the stars in silent thought.

"Your uncle has been pushing you around a lot" the younger said calmly leaning his head on the others shoulder. His height was lesser than Atem's but he had similar hair.

"She is also a real… well "wench" would be a mild word to describe her…" he mumbled.

Yugi laughed, and Atem smiled at the sweet sound. Yugi was the one he wanted, but it was not like his uncle or anyone else would ever accept that. Not as a spouse at least. Atem clenched Yugi's smaller hand and took the puzzle with his other. He was the one who had helped him solve it, when they were younger. Right before his father died. Yugi kissed Atem's cheek tenderly.

"Let us go inside, it is getting chilly" He suggested calmly.

Atem nodded but then was torn to what was going on down at the front gate of the palace. He heard some yelling and the sound of feet moving at a synchronized rate. He tried to see what was going on but with dusk falling it was hard to make out. He rushed through his chambers, to get to the palace's front gates.

"Get them in!" the guards yelled loudly as they ushered the group of people forward.

Once down by the stairs that led to the huge gates, he saw a large group of people, chained up and exhausted who were led to the wall of the palace. He scowled and looked towards the guard in charge.

"What is this now?"

"Orders from your uncle my king" he bowed to the young pharaoh

"Again…?" he fisted his hand in annoyance as he looked at the group of people. A young blonde man looked directly at him with tired brown eyes. Atem walked over to him. He was a little taller than himself. The blonde made eye contact but was then knocked down to his knees.

"Bow to your master, slave!" the guard grabbed his hair tight and fisted it, making the blonde groan. He spat at the guard's feet and was kicked in the stomach.

Atem did not react, until the young man began to pass out.

"Enough" he said lowly.

The guards looked up.

"We will make sure to punish him" he smiled sadistically.

Atem shot him a glare.

"I did not allow that" he said in an angry voice.

"What my king?"

"A village, being enslaved, I did not allow that" his eyes had a sheen of red as he looked to the large guard.

"My king, your uncle said he had your permission" the guard looked surprised at him.

He mumbled something as he gave an order to have the blonde taken to his rooms. He had to talk to his uncle.

* * *

Yugi was startled when a loud knocking was heard to the front door of the pharaoh's chambers. He went there and opened it carefully. Once he opened he eyed a guard who had his hand around the neck of a young blonde man.

"The pharaoh wanted him in his chambers, you take care of the introduction" he mumbled annoyed as he threw the young man to the floor beside the shorter male.

Large eyes looked shocked at the starved and exhausted young male. "Y-yes…."

The door closed and Yugi knelt beside the blonde who had his face down.

"Hey… can you hear me?" he spoke calmly as he looked over the others body which was bruised. The breathing of the taller male was ragged and he blinked his eyes open, revealing brown eyes under the lids.

Yugi gave out a relieved sigh. "Thank Ra" his large eyes become more determined as he turned the body over.

He got eye contact with the blonde and tried to get him to sit but failing.

"Hey… what is your name?" he said in a calm and clear voice.

The blonde looked at him with an exhausted and confused look, his breathing was heavy. Yugi looked around. He had to get something the blonde could sit against. He got him moved towards the alabaster colored wall before he disappeared into the chambers. The blonde tried to move but found his body was too weak. The journey had taken too much of his strength and he could not fight back anymore. Many from the village had died along the way. He was just hoping his little sister was okay. The shorter pale came back with food and water for him.

"Here you go, Eat" he said with a smile on his face as he sat beside the other. The blond ate and drank, and after about 20 minutes he spoke for the first time.

"My name is Joseph, but I go by Joey" he said calmly, and grateful to have met someone who was not a complete maniac and threw monsters at him.

"Well Joey, I am Yugi, I am glad to meet you" the purple eyed youngster smiled at him kindly.

Joey could not help but smile back weakly.

* * *

Akefia looked at the gold artifact with a skeptic look. He sat back onto one of the large pillows.

"This is definitely one of them…" he looked up at the goldenblonde with a smirk.

"This is good Malik" the tanned young man looked down calmly. He knew Akefia had some knowledge on this and the holy beasts.

"Do you remember the stories told by the elders?" Akefia said calmly as he let his finger stroke the eye of the golden artifact Malik had dug out from his part of the loot.

"Which ones? They rambled a lot you know" he chuckled as he took a seat in front of the thief king.

"The holy beasts" he looked off to his loot which was in the corner of the tent.

"Oh those…" the young man looked to the ground, knowing the beasts were very real. Their village had been sacrificed to create those golden items. It was said the power from the people that died were passed to the artifacts and that they held a power over a certain beast each. The big question was which.

"Yes…I think my ring has begun to behave strangely"

"You talked about a spirit once many years ago" Malik said calmly looking over at the older male, he had been quite drunk at that moment in time and he doubted the thief king remembered what he said.

He shook his head "it has nothing to do with Diabound… it is a different presence, I felt it today" his eyes looked to the ring as he took it in his hand.

"it felt… very powerful" he looked to the other, and Malik felt an uneasy feeling surround the thief king.

"If it is… one of them, and the pharaoh also has one of them…think about it… we can take him out" Akefia smirked satisfied up at his friend.

Malik looked uncomfortable. "We have no idea how to make these things work, we don't even know if we can control the power these beasts have, they are much strong and much bigger than anything we have ever met" his voice was low as he made eye contact with the thief king.

"I want to avenge Kul Elna as much as you but… we might end up killing out own if we are not careful"

"It is not only about that" Akefia said with a snapping and hissing voice. Malik went silent. He placed the staff on the ground in front of the thief king and stood up to leave.

"What are you doing?" Akefia asked calmly making the other turn and look surprised.

"I thought you would want it" he said calmly.

"No, it was in your part of the loot… Therefore it is yours, keep it. But don't flail it around" he said annoyed as Malik took it up.

"Thank you" He gave a slight nod as he went towards the exit of the tent. Once in the opening he bumped into Ryou who was carrying a bunch of fresh vegetables and fruits.

"Oh… hi Malik" she smiled at him making the golden blonde less worried about her.

He nodded at her swiftly before leaving the two alone. Ryou smiled back at the thief king who was smoking from the strange device they called a shisha pipe. It was made in pretty blue and yellow glass, and he looked in thought as he let out a large cloud of fruity smoke.

"What are you thinking about?" she sat down by the fireplace and took out some of the fresh meat, to prepare it for food. He looked at her calmly, before shutting the pipe off and drinking down some water. He moved over beside her and kneeled.

"just… normal things…" He pulled her against him and rested his chin in her bright hair. Ryou did not seem convinced.

"Well... what kind of things…?" she tried asking once more. He gave an unhappy grunt.

"I don't know how to explain it… but… it has to do with what you saw this morning" his voice became a bit lower.

She nodded. "It really was strange, but I did not know if I should say anything…" she began to chop the vegetables calmly.

"I want to master it Ryou" he mumbled as he leaned down to lean his cheek against hers.

"What?" she asked softly.

"The holy beast" he mumbled softly.

She was silent but spoke after a while. "Like the big bird?"

"No…" he smirked against her cheek.

"It is bigger… and much more powerful"

"Why do you need to master it?" she inquired gently as she mixed the meat with some of the chopped vegetables.

"So… I can give them back what they deserve…" he said in a calm voice, his eyes were glued to the fire in front of them. She felt herself stiffen a little.

"Violence is not a good way to solve things"

"But death is, it gets rid of the problem instantly" the thief king stated.

Ryou sighed softly.

"I just think you have other things to care about… like your village, or even… me..." she smiled as she looked back at him swiftly.

He looked at her dumbly.

"Don't be silly" he looked down at bit awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"anyway, how did it go with Ishizu and Mai?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was great fun" she smiled and pulled up her sleeve exposing a large henna tattoo.

"It is so pretty" she smiled and stroked the pattern which had flowers and little butterflies. She stirred the food a bit and sat back as Akefia pulled her arm to him. he let his rough fingers caress the skin, and smiled when Ryou shuddered slightly.

"I have a better idea for a tattoo…" he looked at her with a devilish smirk.

She laughed softly. "My bum?" she smiled and began to blush a little. He shook his head and let his hand travel up her dress till it met the joint where her hips and abdomen where connected.

"Right…" his hands made small circles above her undergarments and under her navel.

"Here…" He noticed she smiled softly and gave her a swift kiss.

"Why there…?" she wondered sincerely and looked at him with her large brown eyes. he was about to respond when the food began to sputter wildly.

"Oh no!" she jumped up and removed the food from the heat.

She pouted when she realized she had burnt the food.

"Hope you don't mind it being a bit crispy…" she chuckled and smiled at him. He kissed her lips before taking a little piece of meat and eating it.

"It is perfect" he looked at her with a satisfied look and Ryou smiled happily back.

* * *

hope you liked it! Please read and review:)


	13. The siblings visions

Chapter 13

Seto was deeply bothered as there was a knock on his door. He was going through the scrolls the guards had written when they had gathered new villagers. His eyes narrowed before he turned towards the door of his room.

"what is it" he said coldly.

"Me" there was a silent reply and Seto squeezed his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger gathering what little patience he had.

"Come on in Mokuba" the door opened slightly and his 8 year old little brother entered silently. He wore his night garments and his feet were bare.

"what is it?" he turned to look at the darkhared boy and closed the scroll he had been reading.

"I… had a bad dream" the young boy said softly.

"What kind of dream" he motioned for his bother to come closer.

"There was a bad thing… and it wanted to eat us" he stopped in front of his brother, his large eyes looked up scared.

"It was just a dream… they are not real" the blue eyed young man looked to his brother. The younger one slouched, realizing his brother was just going to keep saying that until he believed him.

Mokuba stepped up to him, nervously rubbing a foot against the carpet.

"Like fathers monster?" he said softly. His brother looked at him then, his eyes piercing.

"For the last time, it is not a monster, it is more like a spirit…" the young priest looked to his own millennium item, the golden key which was on his bed.

"And I told you not to worry about it" he growled annoyed. His father had told him about the items a thousand times. When all seven were gathered they could protect Egypt completely from any danger. So far they had the key, the scales and the golden eye. Oh and the puzzle, but that was something the pharaoh would never take off. It pained his father. All those villages had been attacked for a good cause though, he knew that much. His father had said the items were made in honor of the king of Egypt and that they possessed powers unlike anything.

He looked to his brother, and saw his eyes tear up.

"Mokuba… don't" he said warningly, his eyes becoming a darker blue.

The black-haired boy poked out his bottom lip. Seto sighed.

"that worked on mother, it won't work on me…" his brother looked up at him.

"I…may I sleep here tonight? Pleeeease?" be bounced on his feet making his brother scowl.

"No"

"Seto… please…"

"I said no! You have to grow up sometime Mokuba" he said harshly before he took of his priests hat looking away from the boy coldly.

"You are becoming as mean as father!" the little boy said loudly, letting his tears stream down his face. Seto looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't behave like a brat just because you don't get your will" he turned his eyes to hiss scrolls.

"But.. Seto…" the boy took his brothers sleeve and tugged it.

"Just go to sleep" he said lowly keeping his eyes of his little brother. The black-haired boy went towards the door and opened it slightly before looking back at his big brother sadly. His long black hair contrasted the white sleeping garments which covered his body. He closed the door shut and Seto looked after him swiftly before suppression his consciousness and reading the scrolls through.

Once back in his empty large bedroom he sat on his bed. The tears continued to stream down his face and he took some ragged breaths. He then looked out at the moon and found comfort in the light it offered.

Mokuba packed a small sack of belongings before venturing through the halls of the palace. The guards were not aware that his small figure was working its way through the shadows. He made his way to the lower level and passed the kitchens where he accidentally bumped into Yugi.

"Wow there…" Yugi looked down at the boy who had walked into his chest. Large blue eyes looked up at him and Yugi quickly pulled him aside into one of the food stocks rooms.

"What are you doing down here Mokuba?" The young man looked concerned at the child.

"I am running away" Mokuba scowled much like his brother, and made Yugi smile a bit.

"Why is that?" his hand was on the shoulder of the boy and the younger clutched his sack with some belongings tight. Yugi held the short boys face gently.

"Hey... Look at me…"

He saw the blue eyes were teary and felt his protective instinct take over. He embraced the boy and hugged him tight.

"It is okay… please you must not be sad…" Yugi hushed the crying child to his best ability.

"He was not always like that" the little boy wept and Yugi was saddened on behalf of the child.

He knew the priests could be very coldhearted at times, especially the oldest who was also Atem's uncle. Since the pharaoh died and Atem was declared king the uncle handled most things, since he was much too young at the time to take over the throne. But things were changing, and Atem was beginning to stand up to his uncle. Yugi just hoped that it was not too late, and that the high priest would give him the power willingly, because it seemed he had gotten very used to the role of Egypt's king. Yugi then looked towards the hallway were guards were walking pass them. He held his breath as he covered Mokuba's mouth. They were not supposed to be down there neither of them, and he knew Priest Seto would be angered if he knew his brother had been around the servants. For some reason he found a great hate for servants. Or maybe just for him.

"Listen… why don't I just lead you back up to the upper floors?" Yugi suggested silently as the guards passed.

Mokuba shook his head.

"No" his voice was very reminiscent of his brothers and Yugi hung his head.

That was Just great.

"Okay… how about you come to Atem's chambers and stay there a little while? then I will take you back in the morning"

Mokuba looked at him. Then he nodded seriously.

"Okay…" he walked with Yugi to the upstairs, where Atem's chambers were taking up a good third of the palace. Yugi was lucky to get pass most of the guards post. The young pharaoh did not like guards in his quarters. He felt they would do better being out in the city taking care of the people.

Yugi smiled. He understood Atem and his genuine interest in protecting the people of Cairo. He guessed that was why he liked him the most. He had a genuine spirit and a love for his people. He arrived at the pharaoh's quarters and entered with his hand around the boys. He entered the bedroom of the pharaoh and was surprised to seem him sitting on the bed across from the blonde young man who had been brought in. they stopped their conversation when the two shorter males entered.

"Cousin! What are you doing here… and at this time?" he asked the question as he stood from the bed walking towards Yugi and the boy. Mokuba looked at the floor.

"Seto does not want me around" Atem saw tears in the boys eyes and chuckled.

"Of course he does, he is just not very good at telling people that. Come on, have some dates" he took the boys hand and took him to his arsenal of sweets which was in the corner of his large bedroom. There were pillows placed in a circle and a tray with tea and cake. The boy looked at him asking for permission, and as soon as he got a small nod the boy began devouring them happily. Atem sat not far from him and joined in.

"Yugi, Joey, you two join too" The young pharaoh looked back and the others joined swiftly. The blonde sat across from the boy and looked at him curiously. He leaned over to Yugi.

"So.. who is Seto?" brown eyes looked curiously at Yugi.

"He is Atem's cousin, on his father's side, he is a priest of the palace, and his father is a high priest, Mokuba is Seto's little brother"

"so he made you upset?" Joey addressed the kid then, making him look up curiously.

He nodded shyly.

"Well, I will tell you what. I am sure your big brother cares for you a a lot… at times it can come off as a bit harsh. But really, big brothers only want to protect" He gave the kid a wink and Mokuba smiled back seemingly a little happier.

"You sound like you have siblings yourself?" the young pharaoh looked at him curiously.

Joey smiled as he poured some tea for them.

"Well yes… as a matter of fact I do…a sister" his eyes grew concerned.

Atem became silent. Yugi did as well. Mokuba continued eating dates happily.

"I will consult my uncle tomorrow, and I am sorry for what you must be going through" the young pharaoh looked at the other with an understanding look.

"I hid my sister… I just hope she stayed there…" his voice was rough and hoarse. He had commanded her to stay hidden in the food storage underground, but he had no idea if they had killed her when they went back in the houses to check for survivors.

He prayed she was allright. No matter where she was.

* * *

Serenity felt an odd feeling in her chest. Almost as if she had remembered something. She woke Malik up and he looked startled at her, as he noticed her face was pale.

"What is the matter?" he asked, as he shook her a bit.

"I… had a strange dream" her eyes were widened and she looked off towards the window which showed the night sky. she shook terrible and Malik looked at her with concern in his lilac eyes.

"I will get Mai" he knew she was good at handling these things. However he felt the red-haired girl grasp his hand tight.

"Please.. don't go…" she looked at him and he sat back down beside her

"Well.. Then what do I do?" he said calmly looking at her.

"Just… sit with me…" she was relieved he actually sat down again, though he was silent, she knew he felt concern at that moment. She shook as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked as he held the girl calmly. A blanket was wrapped around them and Serenity nodded softly.

"It was red and black…" Her eyes went distant.

"It was… a vision… and it felt so real, Joey was it it's claws…" Malik held her a bit closer.

"What was it that had the color?"

"A demon… like the one that attacked our village" Her voice was trembling. Malik noticed a shining light which emerged from her bag of remedies.

"Serenity… what is that?" Malik's eyes widened as a blinding light engulfed them.

* * *

Akefia was on his stomach, regarding Ryou beside him, her face was buried in her pillow and her hair cascaded down her arm. The thief king reached out and he stroked her forehead gently. He looked in thought as he let his eyes wander to his ring. He felt a presence once more. Again, this was not Diabound.

It seemed he had come out more rarely lately. She scrunched her nose when he brushed her hair back and blinked her eyes open. She looked at him before blowing her bangs out of her eyes and smiling charmingly.

"What is it?" her voice was a bit rough.

"Nothing…" He looked at her calmly, stroking her hair once more.

She bit her lip, looking as though she was in thought. "May I ask something?"

"Go ahead" he said calmly.

"Cairo…how far is it from here? I have only heard stories about it"

"Well… by horse… a day's travel" he mused as he played with a lock of her bright hair.

"One day… I want to see it…some servant boys had brothers who went to the far east to gather expensive silks and fabrics on the markets, they said it was wonderful" her eyes looked dreamy.

"I cannot believe you never left the castle before" He looked at her in wonder.

"Well…where would I go? I don't have a family to visit, barely even had friends there" her eyes became a bit sad and the thief king became uncomfortable at the shift in her mood.

"I guess… it was just meant to be like that… that I came by" She smiled at his comment and placed her hand on his upper arm.

"My thoughts excactly"

They both looked up at there was a yelling going on from outside the hut.

"I will go check it out" Akefia grabbed his robe and slung it around his body.


	14. Remembering

Chapter 14.

Malik opened his eyes and was surprised to see a grey and darkened flat and barren landscape before him. He still had his arms around Serenity and looked down to see her horrified eyes.

"What is this place?" she asked softly.

"I… have no idea…"

She looked up at him. "pinch me"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Just do it" she said annoyed. He followed suit and she whined. "THAT HURT!" she pouted and looked accusingly at him.

"Make up your mind" he glared annoyed at her.

She suddenly looked in front of them as a small bright light appeared. The dark-skinned male put his arm on her shoulder walked a bit forward to look at it.

"What in the world?" lavender eyes were puzzled when a golden eye appeared before him. Serenity grabbed his arm as she looked in awe at the floating eye.

"What is this?" her voice shook in slight fear.

The eyes then vanished in the distance leaving a tiny mark of light in the foggy landscape. Malik began walking determined towards it.

"What are you doing?" the red haired girl took his arm. He looked back at her annoyed. "following it?"

"No. we have to stay here until the others find us" she looked at him firmly.

"You are joking? Who says they will even get here? Whatever that light was it got us here" he looked at her then.

"What was it that was in your bag?" his voice became curious. She suddenly went silent.

"A…. present" her voice became sad and the young man decided to leave it at that seeing as how her expression changed. He sighed. "We have to follow it. It is the only thing that can guide us.

"Well… Okay…" she said carefully, following him closely. Malik was surprised to feel her hand wrap around his.

He gave off a quick smirk before they ventured towards the light.

Ryou and Akefia were both startled at how their two friends were sitting, their bodes frozen and their stiffened eyes fixed on the bag of remedies Serenity carried everywhere. Akefia scowled and snapped his fingers in front of them both. His face turned impatient when there was no reaction.

Ryou would have thought the position they were in looked cute if it was not for the fact that they were both completely in some kind of trance. Akefia looked at their eyes and then at what their line of vision was aimed at. Akefia looked in winder at the bag.

"Ryou"

"Yes?"

"Check Serenity's bag"

She nodded and began digging through it. She emptied it and was surprised when she pulled out a golden necklace. Akefia's eyes widened when he realized something.

"It's a millennium item" his voice was disbelieving.

Serenity and Malik finally reached the golden eye, and stopped before the strange appearance. Malik put out his hand and moved it towards the eye. Serenity held her breath in fear.

"Don't touch it! It might hurt you"

The other rolled his eye and put his hand straight through the eye. It suddenly flashed before them and then disappeared. They both stood quietly as the fog dispersed and they were able to see the area in front of them.

There were two large creatures in front of them and Serenity was about to let out a startled gasp when Malik covered her mouth with a hand. He put his index in front of his lips, signaling she had to keep herself quiet. He looked back up at the creatures, which were fast asleep. They were covered with a dark shadow like layer and where slumped against the ground, almost as if they were chained. He looked closer at them and saw the large creatures were breathing evenly. They towered far above them even if they were cramped up. He moved to the large one that seemed to be covered in large golden feathers. Just as he was about to touch the dwelling creature he was jolted back. He looked at Serenity who began to fade before him. she looked at him in panic.

"Malik! What is this?" she looked up in panic and saw the other creature began moving. It was black and seemed to have the appearance of a large dragon.

"it is waking up" she whispered, her fear of the creature overcoming her fear of disappearing. It blinked an eye opened and they both realized it was a strong red that was looking back at them. the scales shone as the creature moved. Malik began to turn transparent himself and he stepped back and grabbed Serenity's hand tight. The other creature moved now, opening its large golden eyes to stare at the two young humans. Both creatures gave out a screaming sound making the young humans stiffen. Serenity looked at Malik terrified.

"What do we do?" she looked at him with her large brown eyes and he looked in deep thought before a loud voice sounded, pulling them both from their worry.

"MALIK! SERENITY!" Ryou's voce cut through the fog and they both felt as if they were drawn towards the voice.

"WAKE UP!" Malik and Serenity looked at each other and then looked upwards, as it seemed to be where the voice came from.

"Wake up?" they looked at each other in wonder before their bodies became completely transparent.

Malik and Serenity awoke with a gasp, and looked around themselves greatly confused. Akefia and Ryou were looking at them in wonder.

"What happened?" Ryou asked softly. She took Serenity's hand gently and looked her in the eye. She shook.

"it was really dark…" she looked to Malik who looked as if he was shocked. The redhaired woman looked towards her bag of remedies her brown eyes worried.

Ryou looked at her. "There was a light, what was it?" her voice was soft.

The other girl looked at her a little distant. "from... my bag"

They all looked to her bag. Akefia then walked to it and emptied it onto the floor. He was startled when he heard a metallic sound come from the content and looked down to see a golden item lying before his feet.

"The millennium necklace" his tone wa slow and he looked towards Serenity.

"Where did you get it?" he growled. When she looked down and did not answer he walked to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Answer me woman!" his tone was low and Ryou was afraid he was going to hurt Serenity. Malik stood up in protest.

"Put her down" his hand was on the others arm and his voice was almost a calming tone.

"I will not until she answers me" he hissed and clenched his fingers around the young womans throat.

"Did you go through our loot? Did you?"

The girl looked up at him afraid but then gathered a tiny bit of courage.

"I don't take things that are not mine" she said calmly, but her voice had a trace of waver.

Ryou tugged Akefia's arm down gently. He finally released the red-haired and looked at her critically. His hand clenched the necklace tight and Ryou felt concerned for the thief king as she saw his expression.

"Explain where you got it from, now" he looked at her coldly and Serenity held her throat as she looked down at his hand.

"I… got it…" she looked sad as she said it and Akefia hissed.

"Who gave it to you?"

"My brother… when we were little he found it in a birds nest" she had tears in her eyes at this point and Ryou held her.

"I just… want that memory of him…" Akefia's expression changed for a mere second, before it turned back to being skeptical.

"Serenity… he might be alive…." Ryou whispered as the other clung to her.

"I just don't want to be alone" She whimpered and the whitenette looked to the two young men with a helpless look on her face.

"You are not alone" her voice was soothing.

Akefia scoffed.

"This ended up in a birds nest? You want me to believe that?" he shoved the necklace in her face and she looked at him in confusion.

"Yes... we were children when he found it, one of the mountain eagles had it in its nest" she stuttered slightly and the thief king pulled back, seemingly convinced. Ryou looked at him with her large brown eyes.

"Why would she be lying?" her voice was soft. There was silence for a few long seconds.

"That... Thing sent us there" Malik said lowly, his eyes on the necklace.

"Where do you mean?" Akefia said calmly.

"It was so dark there…" he looked a bit in chock. Akefia took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"What? Where was it? What did you see?" The thief king was getting irritated.

"I am not sure… but… we saw beasts… two large ones" the lilac eyes looked at the other.

"They were dwelling, almost waiting" his voice was low. Serenity nervously reached out for the necklace. Akefia snatched it away. Her eyes were broken, and Ryou looked angrily at the thief king.

"Give it back to her" her voice was low but clear. He looked at her.

"Why would I, it is not something women should handle"

Now Ryou became snappy. "What do you mean by that? She had it until you came by did she not?"

"Well apparently it did not have this kind of ability earlier" he snapped back angrily. Then he looked to the redhead.

"Did it? Has this happened before?" he suddenly became curious.

"N-no…it has not…" she said softly. The thief king gave her back the necklace then.

"You hold onto it for now" Akefia was really curious. Was it because the items were gathering that they began to act strangely?

She nodded slowly.

Akefia stood up then before he looked down at Ryou with calm purple eyes.

"I will go consult Shaadi… he might know something about this item" Ryou nodded gently and gave him a soft smile before he exited the hut.

Mokuba and Yugi were fast asleep on Atem's bed. Yugi had been reading the youngster a bed time story and they had both been so tired they almost passed out before Yugi could finish the story. the pharaoh smiled back at his cousin before he took a fresh cup of tea to his lips. Joey looked over at him.

"You uncle… does he have a lot of control over you?" the blonde was honest in his inquiry and the pharaoh smiled patiently.

"well. When my father died he over took the position because I was too young to rule. He says all these things are necessary but I don't know if I believe him anymore. Taking slaves is not something I approve of "

Joey looked at him surprised.

"That is not all he has done…" his voice was fading into a small choke.

"What do you mean?" the young pharaoh was confused, as he looked over at the other and sat closer. The brown eyed male looked in thought for a bit before deciding to tell the young pharaoh the extent of damage his uncle had caused. At least the damage he himself knew of. It appeared that Atem had no idea what really went on outside the castle walls.

Akefia sat down on his side of the large cushion before he took off his sandals, and beat the sand of. Ryou slung her arms around his neck and smiled softly against his shoulder.

"Don't be worried" she whispered.

"I am not…" he mumbled in defense.

The young girl shook her head a bit before kissing the thief kings neck gently.

"Do you think that the beasts they saw… were the holy god beasts?" Her voice was silent as she asked.

"You know of them?" he said surprised.

She nodded gently. "I asked Ishizu, since I thought you had a lot to think about yourself…"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to hide yourself away from me" He craned his neck and looked up at her. She kissed his lips teasingly her hands sliding down his chest as she deepened the kiss gently.

"Okay…" he took her into his arms and laid her across his thighs, one arm supporting her upper body and the other resting on her stomach. She looked up at him and placed her head on his strong chest. His body was warm and had a scent that was unique to him, and Ryou breathed him in deeply.

He smirked at her but his expression changed when he noticed something on her temple, something he had not seen before since her bright hair covered it. "What is that?" he stroked what appeared to be a scar. There was a small dent into her head. She pouted at him before touching the place his finger was.

"Oh this? It is from an accident I had when I was little. When the servants of the castle found me I was bleeding from my head" she looked down at his ring and tugged at it her mind drifting.

"You don't remember how you got it?" his voice was surprised.

"No…" her voice faltered but she smiled at him. He sighed softly.

"I remember everything…" his voice was a bit disheartened.

"Sadly" he added after a long pause. Ryou looked at him with compassion and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. She looked him in the eye before kissing his lips slowly. He looked down at her before chuckling.

"I don't like pity" he stroked her lowerlip.

"I don't pity you…" she kissed him once more and straddled his lap.

"I just want you to forget about the bad things… for a little while at last" her abdomen pressed against his, and Akefia gave out a soft moan. Her soft skin was warm against his firm body. His undergarments became a lot tighter when she began to bite his neck teasingly. The thief kings eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly when Ryou ground against him her dress riding up around her hips. He held her tight and began to undo his robe, his under garments were already gone so he felt Ryou grind directly onto him, and he shuddered loudly.

"Oh yes" he moaned and lay back down on the bedding pulling Ryou with him. He kissed her roughly before tearing her undergarments to threads. She moaned and whimpered when he accidentally scratched her inner thigh, in his eagerness to get her completely naked.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"It is ok…" she pulled him down by his hips.

"You can grab whatever you want" she smiled against his lips. He moaned loudly and spread her legs his hands on her breasts as he thrust into her gently at first, setting a pace. She moaned softly under him her hands clenching the many pillows and blankets.

"I love you" she whispered softly into the fabric her eyes clenched tight. He leaned down and kissed her cheek .

"Oh Ryou, wonderful, beautiful Ryou" His voice became rougher as his moaning became louder.

She gave soft whimpers and moans as he kept thrusting harder and harder, occasionally knocking the air out of her lungs. The light from the window shone in on them, dying their bodies a light blue sheen. Ryou's body twisted violently in ecstasy when Akefia once more sped up, making her body tremble and her voice go still.

He ground deep into her, his moan turning loud as he came closer to his limit. He held her face and placed rough kisses on her lips, as he buried himself completely in her frail body. She let out a piercing scream suddenly as she felt her body jolt in pleasure. She whimpered and gasped for breath. He stiffened a few seconds later when he emptied himself inside her. He lay down on her, his heavy body almost crushing her. She gave out a content sigh, her hand playing with his hair. He shifted so he lay on her side. His arms pulled her close and she smiled softly at him. her body was warm and sweaty against his and the thief king placed kisses on her temple.

"You are lovely" he mumbled as she slung her leg over his hip.

"So are you" she said softly, her fingers stroking the metal ring on his chest.

"…" her observed her and noticed how frail she looked. Like a doll of porcelain. And a strange feeling appeared in him. A memory of someone who looked like Ryou, someone he had seen before, but it had been a long, long time.

She looked at him in wonder, as she caught him looking at her.

"is something wrong?" her voice was kind and patient though it was also a bit strained.

"No…everything is perfect…" he placed a soft kiss on the pink lips, deciding to tell her of his thoughts later.

************************************************** *****************************'


	15. Shaadi

Attention: Exams are coming up- so I probably won't me consistent with chapters. I will get some up about mid June but cannot guarantee anything earlier.

Chapter 15.

Akefia mumbled in annoyance as Ryou got out of his embrace.

"I am going to bathe" she said softly as she tugged her wrist from his strong hand. The sun came through the windows and she sighed as she listened to the sounds of birds chirping outside.

"A lovely day" she whispered as she got up and grabbed a silk robe she bound around her slim form. She felt the thief king wrap his arms around her and he mumbled in her hair.  
"I will come too"

"Oh no, I will never get clean if you come with me" she chuckled and ducked from his grasp. He growled annoyed at her as she slipped through the exit of the hut. She walked pass the other huts and down between some large palm trees, and eventually she made it to a small spring. She put in her foot and felt the water. It was not as cold as it could have been. It was lukewarm. She looked to her right and eyed Serenity who was sitting still and looked out at the small pond. She looked up at the other with large wet eyes.

"Good morning" Ryou said carefully, as she eyed the millennium necklace clenched in-between Serenity's hands. The girl looked like she had not slept at all. Ryou sat down and looked at the other, not knowing what to say.

"The beast Ryou… it kept me awake" she whispered. Ryou sat down beside her folding her legs against her chest.

"Can you… talk to it?" she asked softly. She noticed the red-haired girl ran her hand through her ear almost nervously.

"Yeah… it does not harm me or anything. It is almost as if… it is waiting for me"

"Does it… appear? I mean can you actually touch it?"

Serenity looked at her a bit confused.

"No… It is only when I lose consciousness…" her voice was a bit uneasy.

"May I hold it…?" Ryou held out her hand. Serenity gave it to her a bit hesitantly. The pale girl let her fingers investigate the jewelry curiously. Serenity smiled softly. Glad that Akefia had let her keep the necklace. She truly was not sure about the backstory of the necklace. Her brother was little when he found it and gave it to her as a present.

"It truly is pretty" she smiled softly at her friend who chuckled back.

"Yeah it might have strange demonic powers but at least it is pretty" Ryou laughed along with her.

"There must be someone who knows how these items can be used for our benefit" Ryou held the golden eye up against the sun.

"Are you thinking of the beasts?" Serenity asked softly.

Ryou nodded and smiled.

"Malik seemed concerned about them" Serenity took back her necklace calmly rubbing her thumb against the metal.

Ryou looked out at the water once more. "Akefia thinks they can be tamed, and even help us"

Serenity looked skeptical. "He wants revenge on the Pharaoh right?"

"Yes…" it was not a thrilled voice that accompanied her words.

"I kind of understand why… after all this damage.." Serenity looked at the water again, and Ryou noticed tears glistening in her eyes.

She took her friends hand and pulled her up.

"Come, let us bathe" she smiled kindly and put the millennium necklace on her friends neck.

Serenity gave a small smile and nodded before getting up with her friend.

************************************************** *********************************'

"Shaadi… if this works we can call these beasts out" His eyes ran over the old scriptures of the stone tables the forefathers of the village had saved throughout generations.

"I don't approve of this Akefia" his voice was calm as he eyed the young thief king's exited look. He was one of the few who could read the tablets among the villagers.

"I don't care if you do or don't, this is what it will take to remove those people from the throne" his voice was threating.

"All this anger you have piled up inside your mind…" his eyes met the tense stare the thief king was giving him.

"Does it not wear you out?" Akefia drew his sable and held it to Shaadi's neck. He glared coldly.

"I said… I will remove them…not just to make me feel at peace but to free the world of that family, the last 15 years have been hell because of them, I would do Egypt a favor by getting rid of them"

Shaadi noticed Akefia's hand was shaking slightly.

"They will get what they deserve Akefia, but you are not the one to decide who lives or who dies"

"And HE is? He who claims to be the son of Ra? He is a mere fraud and you know that" Akefia's tone rose in anger.

"When the Prince challenges him…"

"WHEN? We cannot wait anymore! I decide when I will get rid of the pests of Egypt, I will not wait for the gods to show any compassion!" The blade of the sable was pressing tightly against Shaadi's neck now and the spiritual leader felt concern. He knew Akefia pretty well and also knew of the dark sides he possessed. He had threatened him before but it never came to actual physical threat.

"Akefia… please" he said calmly, as if talking to a person who had hysteria. Though Akefia did not, he seemed to be very affected by Shaadi's words.

Akefia seemed to calm down at this point, his breath being released properly.

"I… I did not mean to do that" he said calmly. He He cast down his eyes.

"I know you did not"

Akefia knew Shaadi never came out of this spiritual balance. He never practiced violence of any sorts, and he did not really approve of all the riches the thieves brought home to the village. He had come from Cairo when he was a child. His mother had fled with him because he had unusual abilities, some would call him a medium. The pharaoh wanted him killed because he had talked about the pharaoh being destroyed by three gods, one born of the sun god, one born of blood and one born of the mountains. These dreams were spread throughout the neighborhood and soon the guards came to their house to claim the child. When they showed up, the parents had tried to explain that it had only been a bad dream, since opposing the pharaoh would lead to death. The guards had wanted to take the child, but Shaadi's father had taken up the fight and held them back long enough for his wife and son to escape. They eventually ended up fleeing through the desert, and finally reached Kul Elna where they were taken in and settled.

Akefia bit his lowerlip.

"You have to help me find out how these works Shaadi" Purple eyes looked up at the other.

"There must be justice at some point" he grounds his teeth together. Shaadi sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow at midnight… bring the millennium items and the bearers, then we will talk" The thief king nodded, before giving a satisfied smirk.

Ryou giggled as she saw a small fish swim by. She sat up against a large rock as the water reached above her breasts. She eyed serenity beside her who looked concerned down at her necklace. Ryou gently took her hand and squeezed it.

"I will be here if things get rough, I promise" Serenity nodded and smiled carefully.

"Thank you… it means a lot to me Ryou" her red hair was hanging down and floated on the water's surface. Ryou leaned her head on her friends shoulder.

"What if Akefia is right? What if maybe, you can make some kind of difference with that item?" Ryou spoke softly. Serenity looked at her worried.

"I don't think Akefia wants anything good of these..." the golden jewelry was shining under the water.

Ryou's attention was caught when she eyed Malik at the edge of the pond. Serenity gave a short scream while Ryou merely blushed.

"Get away!" she threw a small rock which was underwater at the golden blonde.

Malik merely turned his back on the two young women.

"Shut up! Akefia wants to see Ryou…"

Ryou looked puzzled at the young tan man. She then got up and grabbed her robe before slinging it around her body.

"Where is he?" she said as she walked up towards Malik.

"In his hut… don't take any discussion with him right now... He is a bit… unstable" Ryou looked confused for a second but then nodded before she walked up among the palms.

The hut was silent when she entered. She felt uneasy when she eyed Akefia sitting in the corner, his body naked and his hands clenching the ring tightly. He looked as if he was terrified. Ryou felt like it was Diabound's doing for some reason. Her small body advanced towards his. He did not respond to her presence he merely looked at the ring. She took her robe and gently placed it around Akefia's shoulders. She took his face in her small hands and softly asked him to look at her. He lifted his eyes and Ryou saw he was exhausted. His body shook a bit and Ryou gently tugged his ring. He growled warningly at this.

"Akefia.. Please… let me take it a bit…" Akefia had been holding the ring close constantly lately and Ryou feared for his health. Akefia hissed and placed his hand around her neck. He kept holding her still for a few long seconds before tossing her to the side her body hitting the cushion hard. She tried to get up but his strong hands kept her down when she tried. She froze completely when she felt his breath on her neck. he muttered old ancient words into her ear as he spread her legs.

"N-no!" she scrambled to her arms and tried to crawl away only to be pulled back against Akefia's strong body.

"You are mine" he growled loudly as he clasped a hand over her mouth and spread her legs roughly.

She screamed loudly into his hands and this seemed to snap the king thief out of his strange behavior. Akefia froze above her and looked down at his terrified lover. She shook terribly. Akefia picked her up against him and hugged her tight. Ryou instantly recognized the affection and smiled carefully when he kissed her cheek.

"You... are back"

"I… did not mean to" his voice was low and apologetic

"I know…" her response was careful, and almost motherly. She turned in his arms and he embraced her.

She kissed him carefully and pushed the ring down once more.

"Put it away" she said softly.

"I need it" he mumbled as he bit her lowerlip.

"no… you think you do but you don't" her response was slow and subtle but she meant every word. She pulled back and took the item in her hand.

"You don't need it to be complete" her voice was soothing to the thief king and he took the ring of slowly but surely, before placing it beside the cushion. He looked at her still a bit guiltily. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed it, first the forehead, then his nose and finally his mouth.

"don't be sad, I love you so much…" she took his hands and placed them on her butt.

"And I AM yours, but only when you are like this…" her lips met his again, and the thief king groaned when she squirmed on him.

"Please… touch me" her voice was pleading and Akefia felt as if he would explode.

"I can't"

"You wanted to see me?" she whispered, a bit confused at this point.

"I … I don't trust myself with you right now…" he groaned in her neck when she touched him tenderly. She smiled softly.

"I trust you" her voice was carefully and Akefia held her frail hips. He shook a little when he held her close. He could crush her so easily. Why did she trust him when he could not even? She lay back down pulling him down on her.

"Make love with me" she whispered, before brushing back the messy bangs above her. He looked down at her and felt he would drown in the brown eyes which had kindness and so much love he never met with anyone before. It was always sex. It was never love. All other women had been tools, but Ryou was not. She was more. She was a woman, a girl, a lover, a friend, an advisor. And Akefia was grateful she was with him. He would take her with him to Cairo. She would be beside him when he defeated the Pharaoh and killed him


	16. Akhenaden

The gathering of people in Shaadi's hut was modest, but important. Malik, Serenity, Ryou, Akefia and Isis were all seated in a circle formation. Shaadi had the items laid out in front of him, as he sat cross-legged on the large matt. Across from him Ryou and Akefia were seated, Akefia's strong arm was wrapped around Ryou's waist holding her close.

Shaadi held out his hands over the items.

"I sense these items all have some attachment to Kul Elna, it is also well known many died during the creation of these, now the question is: are we able to channel whatever they can offer us?"

"There are beasts within them and they are all linked to the bearers of the items, meaning Malik, Serenity and Akefia"

Malik raised his hand. "So in other words…they are a part of us?" his lilac eyes looked skeptical. Shaadi looked at him.

"I suppose you could say that" he looked over at Akefia. He knew his plan was to go to Cairo to get rid of the Pharoah and that was the only reason he even wanted to listen to what he had to say about the items. His eyes were intense and focused on the older male. Wanting him to get to the point on how they were supposed to control the beasts completely.

"How can we use it?" he said in an impatient voice.

The older looked down at him a little skeptical.

"Well, it is about controlling yourself too" Akefia growled at the snappy remark. Ryou squeezed his hand tightly.

"Be patient" she said in a soft tone. Akefia was annoyed, that Shaadi could not explain things in a more simple way. He would indeed have to be patient with the advisor of the village.

An hour later Shaddi suddenly froze as he looked over the millenium rod.

"What is wrong Shaadi?" Malik looked concerned as Shaadi turned to his hut entrance.

"Something is coming" his voice was raspy and he rushed to the entrance followed closely by the others. They all noticed an eerie atmosphere before they even exited the hut.

Chapter 16

They exited the hut hearing the drums in the distance. Drums meant the scouts had seen something unsettling. Akefia looking towards a large group of thieves which was approaching quickly, led by Malik's brother.

"They are threatening the village!" Mariku jumped from the black stallion he had been riding.

"Get women and children to the underground chambers" Akefia's command was cold, and his thief company followed his orders instantly. He looked darkly at the horizon. Some of the scouts had not made it back. Were they captured? Ryou walked up to his side, her eyes followed his line of sight.

"Can Diabound fight them?" her voice was hopeful, after what Shaadi said, Akefia might have been able to draw him out.

"If I can control him, he might, but these people have beasts with them" he looked as one of the guards was tended to. He looked up concerned before turning to Ryou.

"You have to go underground" his lilac eyes were serious and in the background Malik was ushering Serenity towards the chambers. They both stomped their feet down hard at the same time.

"NO" they said in unison. The two dark-skinned males exchanged looks briefly.

"It is too dangerous" Akefia said in a serious voice gripping Ryou's arms a bit too tight.  
"I will stay right here!" then a loud sound tore through the nightfall. Loud screeches lead their attention to the mountain top. A large white dragon was perched on the top. A company of palace guards were riding down towards them and soon the large creature swooped down over the town. A modest amount of people were still there. Including; Shaadi, Mariku, Malik, Ishizu, Serenity, Ryou and Serenity.

"What do we do" Malik said out loud, his hand clenching the rod. Serenity was holding her necklace right around her neck, her body trembling.

"The items, try and use the items" Shaadi said in a calm tone.

"H—how? Nothing happened when we read out the words!" Malik said this in a slightly panicking tone.

"Diabound!" Akefia yelled loudly as he held his ring out in front of him. Ryou held his arm.

"Please let us flee!" the dragon was drawing closer now. Akefia stood firmly.

"I am not leaving Kul Elna" his voice was low and threating. Ryou released his arm and stood there, before looking at Serenity. Malik stepped up beside the thief king along with Marik. "Neither are we" they said in unison.

Serenity held onto her necklace and closed her eyes. if she could only call upon that black dragon she had seen in the vision she had with Malik. She felt useless, she wanted to be able to protect her friends and the village of thieves, but she was only a mere villager, she had no powers, she was not brave like her brother.

"Joey" she whispered. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

No. she would not cry anymore. It did no good to anyone. She would be brave she would be strong. Her hand shook as she clenched the metal even harder.

"Come out you. If you can hear me get out here and help us!"

She then felt a jolt run though her body. she looked down and the metal was shining brightly between her hands. The others looked at her in awe as a large dark figure towered above her and began to solidify. Shaadi let his eyes roam the great beast and then gave a small smile.

"It seems Serenity called forth the dragon of the millennium necklace"

Serenity was terrified but also in awe at the sight of the large scaled beast.

Akefia held out his ring and bellowed.

"Diabound! You too, protect Kul Elna!" Ryou noticed how his fists were clenched and he seemed to shake slightly. But in wrath, not in fright. She gently took his hand but he tore it away. The ring began to gleam and a bright light followed before another large figure started to solidify above the thief king. Diabound glared down at them and the group stared in awe at the creatures.

"How..do we control them?" Serenity asked softly. The creature seemed to hiss as it eyed its counterpart in the distance. It towered above Serenity before looking down at her with ruby colored eyes. Serenity felt an instant connection with the creature. As if they were tied together. She nodded and the dragon bowed down. Serenity crawled onto it's neck, and Ryou looked up at her in horror.

"Are you insane!?" she grabbed the redheads ankle and Serenity looked down. "No… I actually think more clearly now than ever. We have to fight fire with fire" Ryou turned to Akefia to get helped but he was also on Diabound's shoulder looking determined.

"Let's get them" then they both took off and the sand twirled beneath the creatures. Ryou looked up and was horrified to see the two beasts clash with the white dragon. It was a beast that seemed bigger than the black one. Ryou shook. She was terrified, and felt hopeless as Akefia and Serenity battled the creature fearlessly.

She closed her eyes, hoping to wake up from this living nightmare. A loud boom sounded from behind them and a large black figure appeared from the dust. Shaadi pulled Ryou back behind his body and held out his hand. He did not expect them to come from the cliffs surrounding the village

"Stay back demon" he said in a loud voice, causing the creature to hesitate slightly. it towered at least 30 feet above them and Ryou felt as if she would pass out.

"Shaadi… what is that?"

The older male looked back at her not answering.

"I am not certain, it is not a holy beast" he looked up at Malik who was preparing to leave by horse to go against the soldiers.

"Malik! Take Ryou and ride, through the tunnels!" The Egyptian nodded and grabbed her by the waist before slinging her across the horse back.

"Let's go!" The horse obeyed instantly and set off towards the opening to the tunnels. Soldiers ran in front of them but Mariku came in from the side knocking them to the ground easily.

Malik looked down at his brother in concern.

"Don't just stand there! RIDE!" He locked eyes with his brother letting Malik know he was being serious.

Malik set of once more finally reaching the tunnel that lead underground, and passing through it. Ryou watched with horror as the entrance became more distant and she could see Mariku struggling with some soldiers.

Mariku looked up from the dead soldiers and saw the dark creature digging away from the debris which had covered the tunnel. It seemed it was looking for something. He ran to it and jammed his sable into the foot of the creature. Shaadi grabbed him by the arm.

"You idiot!" he looked up as the creature slammed its hand down on them, and they only barely managed to avoid it. The creature looked back to the tunnel and began digging the top of to get to the ground below.

Ryou kneeled over Malik protectively before looking up at the large dark creature. Fear struck through her when she looked into dark eyes.

"Stop it! What is it you want?" She yelled up at the creature is it stuck down its face to her. She drew back in front knowing this creature could crush her easily. It seemed to try to catch her scent. She leaned over Malik but the creature took her in one of its large hands and clenched her tight. She looked in fright as it began to float upwards. Leaving Malik injured on the ground. She began hitting the hard skin around her but only managed to hurt her palm. They continued to float upwards and she managed to catch a climpse of Akefia as he looked up towards her.

The thief king smirked in victory as the injured white dragon retreated. Serenity landed the black dragon elegantly. She shook a little but was also very happy.

"Did you see that? they obeyed us…" her voice was in awe.

Akefia nodded but then looked towards the city. A large creature floated upwards towards the sky. His jaw dropped slightly in disbelief as he saw Ryou clenched in the creature's palm.

"DIABOUND!" He barely had to think the thought before the creature had trown itself towards the sky, aiming for the large black creature and hitting in hard in the center of the massive body, which shook it however it did not loosen its grip on Ryou. Ryou looked terrified as a large fireball began to glow from the black creatures hand and surrounded her. Her large, terrified, brown eyes looked into Akefia's briefly before she vanished completely along with the large black creature.

Akefia sunk down, his disbelieving eyes frozen on the place where Ryou had been.

Ryou felt her arms almost popping out of their sockets as she was squeezed still by the large creature. She whimpered in pain and it seemed the creature actually loosened its grip slightly. She whimpered when she almost slipped through the fingers and she clung to the index which was under her arms. She felt the creature come to a stop and she heard people shifting, some in fear, and others in awe.

"Zork. You have returned" (**Spoken in Arabic**)

Ryou decided she did not like the voice even if she had no idea what he was saying.

She clung to the skin hoping the creature would not open its large hand.

"What have you got there? The hearts of some villagers?" a chuckle accompanied the voice and Ryou prayed that the creature would not hand her over. She was terrified, and felt her body tremble. She would die; she would never see Akefia and the others again. Tears filled her eyes and she clung to the skin she could. The creature seemed to growl at the voice and Ryou noticed the other seemed startled by that. After a few minutes of talking from the others side she felt the hand being placed firmly on the ground. Still closed around her.

The hand opened and she noticed she was in a huge hall. It looked like a castle hall. After a few seconds her eyes focused in on a figure who was standing tall before her. she shook when she eventually made eye contact with a tall man who was glad in white, and had long silvery hair. What really caught her eye though was the fact that there was a millennium item in the man's right eye socket. His eyes were critical as he looked upon her.

"Bow to me woman, bow to Akhenaden, Pharaoh of Egypt"


	17. Slither

Chapter 17

Ryou looked at the tall man in fear, before glancing back at the great beast. Her body shook and she realized the man moved towards her quickly. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her upwards. Ryou whimpered in pain and the man looked at her angrily. The golden eye shone in the dim light and Ryou tried to ignore it as she tried yanking herself away.

"little woman" he threw her back on the floor and was about to kick her angrily when the black beast named Zorc put its hand between him and the girl. The tall elder man looked up in anger. He yelled loudly in Arabic, before the beast uttered some words which seemed to calm him down. Zorc moved his hand up. Akanedhen looked at her skeptically. Then it appeared his features changed slightly, as he looked closer at the face before him.

'He is going to kill me' Ryou felt panic run through her body

"No I am not" he uttered in her language. Ryou was flabbergasted at the fact that he had responded to a thought she had. Or maybe she said it out loud?

He took her by the arm and dragged her out of the room away from Zorc and the others who had been observing the scene. Ryou struggled but the man was much stronger than her. He looked her over occasionally before he finally stopped at a room.

"You will stay here for now" his voice was low and he looked at her. Ryou noticed he was not young. He might have been around fifty. She looked puzzled but he then opened the room pushed her in and locked the door behind her. Ryou banged on the door furiously.

"Let me out!" she yelled and her fists became sore quickly. She looked back at the room, seeing an elegant bedroom with a small washing basin. She leaned against the door of her room and slid down. What was she going to do?

There was a soft knocking on her door and she looked up a little surprised. She hesitated but went to the door after a few long seconds. She took the handle and opened it.

Outside a shorter boy was standing, looking at her with large lilac eyes. he had a somewhat childish face, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi… I am Yugi, I am here to bring you clothes and food. What is your name?" Ryou looked at him a little uncertain before she opened the door.

"I am Ryou"

"Nice to meet you" he walked past her and placed the food on the small table beside her bed, and the clothes on the bed.

"Seems like we have a lot of people coming from beyond the desert lately" He smiled weakly at her. Ryou looked at him in curiousity.

"Th-there are others? Who?"

"A young man from the mountain regions, his village was pretty much destroyed…"

"By your soldiers right?" Ryous brown eyes were plastered to Yugi's back. He looked back up at her.

"There are things going on within these castle walls… that are not controlled"

"Is it your pharaoh doing all these things?" she said softly.

The young man looked at her.

"I really don't think I should be telling you this… I don't know that much myself"

"Try and tell me, it won't make anything different" Ryou smiled comfortingly.

Yugi cleared his throat.

"When Atem's father died, his brother took control of the country because he was still so young, I have suspected it for a while, that he is yielding large beasts and using them to oppress the people... Atem has begun to realize it too now" a hopeless expression came across his feature.

"His uncle is just so manipulative, and Atem is afraid to make things worse"

Ryou instantly thought of Akefia.

"I know someone who yields beasts too" it flew out of her pretty randomly. Yugi's eyes became large.

"Someone has the rest of the items?"

She nodded hesitantly. She was not sure she should have said it. What if she could not trust him?

Mokuba was skipping through the hallways of the castle as usual. He knew his brother would rather have him study the scrolls but it was just really dull. He passed some of the chamber sin Atems quarters and peeked into one room which was partially opened. she eyed the servant, Yugi who had befriended his cousin for a long time. He opened the door and stood shyly In the doorway.

Yugi looked up with a smile. "Hi Mokuba, how are you?"

"Bored" He pouted, making Ryou smile.

"Who is this?" she smiled and walked over to the young child.

"This is Mokuba, Priest Seto's little brother" Yugi introduced him formally and nodded towards the child.

"I don't want him as my brother anymore!" Mokuba scowled as he folded his arms and sat down on the bed in the room.

"Why is that?" Yugi said calmly.

"he never spends time with me anymore, he just wants me to study…" Yugi sighed and walked over to the younger.

"I will make you some tea, would you like some Ryo?" she nodded softly.

Mokuba sat on the Matts in the corner of Ryou's bedroom and smiled gleefully. Yugi went to prepare tea and Ryou sat down calmly with the boy.

"You are pretty" Mokuba smiled broadly at her. Ryou chuckled.

"Thank you, that is sweet to say" she looked a bit uncertain at the child.

"don't you think your brother will realize you are gone and become worried?"

"Nah, I sneak out all the time, he is just thinking about father and the beasts" He smiled proudly at her but Ryou could tell the child was hungry for attention.

"Can you tell me about these beasts? I would like to hear more"

The kid looked in awe and seemed exited that he could tell someone about it.

"Mokuba" an icy voice came from the door which was half opened.

"Brother! I was just"

"Be quiet!" The priest strode towards Ryou and grabbed his brother, almost as if removing him from some infected wound. Yugi strode to Ryou's side.

"Priest Seto, she means no harm" his voice was calm and a bit submissive.

The tall young priest glared angrily.

"If I ever see Mokuba near that… Wench again I will personally cut her down do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes…" Yugi nodded.

His blue eyes were cold as he looked her up and down.

"Mokuba, we are leaving"

"But Seto. She is really nice!"

"I don't care, go back to your chambers Mokuba"

Seto was confused. This girl seemed familiar for some strange reason.

"I am sorry, I was going to tell Yugi to take him back, I promise" Ryou tried to explain.

"Save that, I don't understand why my father did not just behead you"

"Priest Seto, the high priest told me to keep her here until he hears from the leader of Kul Elna" Yugis small voice suddenly became one of reason in the room.

"The thief king? He should just have exterminated the city, completely" he grabbed his little brother by the upper arm and dragged him towards the door. Mokuba whimpered.

"Stop there" Seto froze and his entire body seemed to twitch in anger as he turned.

"You are hurting him" Ryou said lowly. Yugi looked at the young priest in fear. He knew his temper was not to be tested.

"You do not tell me how to treat my brother you little pale wench"

Ryou looked at him with a serious expression.

"Well to me. It seems like you lock him up a lot... I don't think that is healthy for a child, or any other people for that matter" she had the feeling he Seto had a similar treatment when he was younger.

Seto walked up to her and angrily grabbed her arm. From his waist the millennium key began to glow brightly. His blue eyes seemed to become distant and the room began to shake. Mokuba ran to his brother in panic and hugged his waist.

"Please brother, don't call it out. She won't hurt us!" Mokuba was panicking when a large figure began to appear above his brother. Yugi fell backwards as a huge white dragon appeared and eventually hit its head on the ceiling. Ryou looked at it in fright and then fell to her knees, covering her leaned down and opened its jaw, but then stopped as it began sniffing her instead. It pushed her slightly with its large nose and then looked confused at Seto.

"What are you waiting for? She is just a mere peasant from the desert" the beast seemed to draw back and began to fade and vanished as quickly as it came. Seto stood there and looked pissed.

"By Ra, why did it not obey me?" He clenched the key in his hand and scowled. Ryou looked clueless but then cleared her throat.

"Guess your beast is a better judge of character than you" She gave a small smile and he merely scowled.

"come Mokuba" the young darkhaired boy followed his brother as he exited the room.

Akefia woke up in a sweat, sitting upright on his cushion. He felt his heartbeat pound through his body, and looked at the moon, longing for Ryou. He was going to leave the next day with his company. They were set on going to Cairo, confront the Pharaoh and getting back Ryou. He clenched his ring tightly before getting up and getting on his coat. Restless. He had been so restless since she was taken. He went out for a walk and walked down towards the brook he had been sitting at with Ryou a few days ago. He looked at the water which was running quietly. The dragonflies rested on the rock in the middle of the river. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. He had to be rested if they were going to leave tomorrow, but he could not sleep without Ryou. he hoped she was not to frightened. That her frail body did not get damaged by the beast. Shaadi said she was okay, that he knew she was not injured. He felt his body shake slightly. could it be he was afraid? The last time he felt true fear was when his family was killed. River walked up to him and stuck its head down beside the young man. it made a small whine and scraped one of it's hooves on the ground beside him. he looked at it and smirked then.

"You are right, why wait until morning?" he stood up and dashed to his hut to prepare his packing for the journey to Cairo. When he got his hands on the Pharaoh there would be suffering. He got on rivers back and set off towards the edge of the village. However he did not expect Shaadi to stop him. his horse came to a halt and he looked unimpressed at the other.

"You know, there is safety in numbers"

"Well I am not waiting a second longer, See you in Cairo"

"Akefia, I understand your concern but an attack on the city will need planning"

"well, we will plan when we meet up in Cairo, right now I will have to go though"

"You have always been headstrong Akefia, but I am afraid it will backfire on you if you do not think twice"

"I know what I am doing, don't questions my actions, now I will have to ride, I have a few hours before the sun rises" the horse walked calmly pass Shaadi.

"Very well then, I wish you good luck, and I will see you in Cairo, four days from now"

The thief king passed him and looked back swiftly before he kicked the sides of River and set off.

Shaadi looked off as the thief king vanished in the distance.

Morning came and Yugi visited Ryou as was his routine. He knocked carefully and Ryou did not respond so after a few minutes he went in himself.

"Ryou?" he eyed the white haired girl, crawling across the room towards the bathroom, her body seemingly in pain. She was on her side and looked frightened at the young man.

"What happened?" he rushed to her side and leaned down to her.

"Snake… there was a black snake…" she passed out into his arms.

Yugi's large eyes widened even further, and he sat clueless for a few long seconds.

"Oh by Ra…" he looked down to her thigh and saw two big black puncture holes. In his panic he did what he thought was the smartest and ran to Atem. To get his advice and his help, because Atem always knew what to do. Once Atem arrived he eyed the pale girl quickly. He kneeled by her thigh and began sucking out the poising. Inbetween spits, he told Yugi to stay clear of the snake, and keep an eye out for it.

"This must be a mamba" he mumbled angrily after he had emptied the poison. His own mother died from the bite of a snake, and he felt the emotions that had accompanied her death well up in him. Yugi brought gaze for wrapping up the wound. Ryou awoke to find herself in bed. With a thigh which was pounding in pain. Beside her bed she saw Yugi, and for a short second she thought she was seeing double. Atem looked at her mesmerized for a few long seconds. He felt like they had met before. Yugi calmly touched her shoulder.

"Ryou, this is… The Pharaoh" Yugi bowed his head.

Ryou nodded. "I.. am pleased to meet you" she bowed her head too, before wincing in pain.

Atem merely nodded.

"So you are the girl from Kul Elna" he looked at her. She seemed familiar to him. He remembered that they had a servant many years ago who looked like her.

"I suppose so…" she sat up, and looked at Yugi tired.

"Thank you for helping me…" her eyes wandered to Atem, and though she felt a bit vulnerable she could not help but look him in the eye.

Did she know him? he looked familiar to her.

Almost as if they had met before. A long, long time ago.


End file.
